Chances
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella Cullen returns home to visit her dad after being away for two years. A chance meeting with Jacob shows him that she is not all that she seems...set after BD AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part One-Visiting Charlie**

Bella Cullen sat in the meadow and closed her eyes. The sun was high in the sky and the exposed parts of her body glittered with a thousand diamond sparkles, creating a rainbow effect. She was surrounded by flowers of all different colors and the riot of natural life growing around her took her back to happier times. A sad sigh left her lips when after a while the clouds covered the sun and a light rain began to fall. She jumped nimbly to her feet and began to wander around the meadow, touching the tall grasses and flowers with her fingers as she did so. It didn't bother her that her lustrous, long chestnut hair began to get wet. She reveled in the different sensations she was feeling. It had been too long since she had been here.

Time passed and she became aware of how late it was getting, she needed to get back to her fathers house. Quicker then the human eye could see, Bella raced off into the forest, her outline a blur as she headed home. She had to remember to slow down and walk the last few meters at a human pace. Sometimes it was easy to forget the little human touches she had to add when she was normally only surrounded by others like herself. Bella pulled out a small compact mirror from her pocket and checked her reflection. She was relieved to see that her brown contacts were still in place.

She ran gracefully up the steps and headed inside. Her father was watching a game on the huge new flat screen that she had bought him as a present. He had been touched by her gesture; really it had been a way of easing her guilt. It had been two years since she had actually been back home for a visit. It had taken her that long to convince her husband and others that she was not a danger to anyone and was perfectly capable of controlling her urges. In the past two years she had kept in contact with her father through phone calls and the odd letter. Edward had not accompanied her much to her relief. He thought she was being irrational, wanting to visit with her father.

"You knew that you would have to cut all ties, Bella." He had said, not understanding her needs at all. "Why go through with the charade?"

Bella had not bothered to answer as she packed. They had parted with a cordial kiss on the cheek and a promise to meet up in ten days.

"Hey kiddo. How was your walk?" Charlie asked her as he swiveled around in his recliner. "You were gone a long time."

"Just visiting a few old haunts." Bella smiled at him with her perfect white teeth.

He smiled back at her. "Fancy joining your old man to watch the rest of the game?" He said hopefully.

Bella nodded. She quietly walked over to the couch and sat down. "So, who's winning?" She asked brightly.

"Not my team that's for sure." Charlie grimaced as he ran a hand through his greying hair. He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I'm glad you came home for a visit, Bells. I've missed you."

Guilt and shame made her hang her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered contritely. "Believe me dad, I missed you too."

"I know, kiddo." Charlie reached across and took her cold hand in his. He was getting better at disguising his reaction to her chilly skin. He knew deep down inside that his daughter was nothing like she used to be. But like Bella, he was willing to keep up the pretense to share these snatched moments in time.

* * *

Bella stood in the kitchen and chopped up some vegetables. She had decided to make a roast dinner. It had been years since she had cooked for someone else and, at first, she had been worried the smell of the meat would unnerve her, but she found as long as she concentrated hard she was able to overcome her aversion. She had to keep reminding herself to go at a slower pace. The knife had whizzed back and forth in her hands and, it was only when she saw her dad glance at her uneasily as he popped into the kitchen, that she slowed down.

The doorbell rang and Bella frowned. Charlie hadn't said he was expecting visitors. She waited for him to answer it but the television was on so loud that he probably hadn't heard. The bell rang again and Bella debated whether to answer it or not. She had made her father promise not to tell anyone she used to know that she was back for a visit. She just wanted to spend time with her dad then slip away quietly. The bell rang again, perhaps it was a delivery. Bella wiped her hands on a cloth and went to answer the door.

She halted as soon as she placed a hand on the latch. Her keen sense of smell had given away the visitors identity. Her normally steady hand trembled, she didn't know what to do.

"I know you are there, Bella." A husky male voice said quietly. "Just open the door."

The decision was out of her hands. Bella slowly opened it to reveal the only other man she had ever loved. Jacob Black stood on her doorstep, looking as vital and alive as he had ever been. In fact she was certain he had grown much taller and even more muscular. She fidgeted nervously as she stared at him, again unlike her. Since she had changed she had lost her old human mannerisms.

"You weren't supposed to know I was here." Bella whispered.

Jacob crossed his arms intimidatingly. He glared at her with his dark eyes, giving nothing away. "How could I not? We detected your scent all over the forest. Why are you here?"

Bella slipped outside and closed the door behind her. "I am only here to see my dad I promise. I'm sorry that I went into the forest. I swear I never went near your borders. I just had a feeling of nostalgia and wanted to visit a few old haunts. I apologize and promise to not enter the forest again."

Jacob scrutinized her carefully. "Are you alone?" He asked bluntly.

"Edward is not with me if that's what you mean."

"Why? I thought you found it difficult to peel yourself away from the bloodsucker." Jacob spat sarcastically.

Bella took his insult in her stride. She deserved it and worse after the way she had treated him in the past. "Once again I apologize. I will be gone in a few days."

She saw Jacob's arms shake slightly as he glanced at her again. "Your eyes are brown."

"Contacts." Bella shrugged. "I didn't want to freak my dad out too much. He knows there is something different about me, but he is too polite to dig deeper."

"I still don't understand why you are here?" Jacob said again.

"I missed my father and longed to see him. I had to stay away long enough to make sure that I had control over myself. I assure you I have." Bella replied hurriedly. "In fact I never did suffer with the newborn blood lust. It was Edward and Carlisle who wanted me to stay away for a couple of years to assess me."

"You sound like an experiment." Jacob said flatly.

Bella stiffened. She took in a few fake breaths and stepped back from him. His presence was overwhelming. "You look well, Jacob." She complimented him. "I am glad I got to see you if only for a brief time. Like I said I will be gone in a few days and I will keep away from the woods. Goodbye." She put her hand on the door and began to retreat.

Jacob laughed sarcastically. Bella flinched involuntarily. Once again her old mannerisms were asserting themselves around him. "It is not as easy as that darling." He spat. "I think I feel like paying Charlie a visit." He stepped past her and entered the house.

Bella was left on the doorstep feeling flustered and not knowing what to do.

* * *

While Jacob sat with her dad in the lounge and made small talk Bella stayed in the kitchen and finished off the meal. Instinctively she had made extra portions for Jacob, although she wasn't sure he was staying for dinner. She tentatively edged into the lounge. "It's ready." She whispered.

"Smells delicious, kiddo." Charlie said happily as he stood up. "I invited Jake to stay. Do you mind? You can both catch up."

Bella flinched again. "Of course." She quickly retreated to the kitchen and served up the meal.

Jacob was watching her closely. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her set out a plate for herself. She stared at him challengingly for a moment before dropping her gaze. Charlie tucked in straight away, oblivious to the tension. "I have really missed your cooking, Bells."

A pleased smile crossed Bella's lips at his praise. Jacob settled down opposite her and picked up his knife and fork. "Ladies first." He said challengingly.

Bella met his stare. She picked up her own knife and fork and speared one of the vegetables. She held it up to her mouth and took a delicate bite. She felt a hint of satisfaction as a bemused expression crossed Jacob's face at seeing her eat human food. He hadn't noticed she had left the meat off of her plate. She continued to eat slowly as he began his own meal, his eyes curious as he watched her the whole time.

Charlie patted his stomach when he finished. "That was great."

"I am glad you enjoyed it dad." Bella stood and began to gather the plates. "I'll wash these up while you rest."

"Are you sure, kiddo?" Charlie checked.

"Of course." Bella gave him a bright smile.

"Alright then."

"I'll help her Charlie." Jacob offered.

"Just like the old days. I'll leave you two to catch up then." Charlie gave them a knowing smile before leaving the room.

As soon as her dad was out of earshot Jacob leaned close to her. "How could you possibly eat human food? That's fucking impossible." He whispered fiercely.

Bella stepped back from him. Once again she found his presence overwhelming, in a good way. She felt safer putting a little distance between them. "There's a lot you don't know about me." She replied coolly.

Jacob glared at her again, she noticed the subtle shaking of his arms. He was having difficulty controlling himself around her. She found that thought rather sad. "Then tell me."

"Why does this matter, Jacob?" Bella asked curiously. "Our paths diverged over two years ago. You have got on with your life as I have mine. I assure you I will be gone in a few days."

Jacob looked like she had slapped him. "Easy for you to say. Tell me how you managed to eat the food?" He demanded again.

Bella sighed. He wasn't going to let it go. "The change didn't go according to plan." She stated bluntly.

"What does that mean?" Jacob edged nearer to her unconsciously.

"You remember I had already been bitten once before by Victoria's mate?" Bella reminded him.

"Yes." Jacob ground out.

"Well it seems that Edward didn't suck out all of the venom as he had thought. The bits that were left created a kind of antibody in my blood. When I was changed Edward's venom didn't fully take. The antibody's were fighting it. To cut a long story short I am what is termed as a half breed. I have vampire traits but I retain a lot of my human characteristics. This means I can eat human food, I still have to sleep, although not as much as a normal human, and...and I can still bear children if I so wish." Bella confessed.

The plate that Jacob was holding fell to the floor with a crash as something he could only define as hope flared in his heart for the first time in two years.

_**A/N-thanks! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the reviews. Nikki :) I am working on the next chapter of 'Black Swan' now! :)**_

**Part Two-Haunting Memories**

Jacob took hold of Bella's chin and forced her head up so she had to look at him. She glared at him but remained still as he studied her carefully. He took in the white skin, the dark red lips and the mane of lustrous hair that fell past her waist. He knew his touch burned her, he could see it in her eyes, but she stayed mute and just stared back at him.

"Are you done?" She hissed.

"You are still cold." Jacob retorted. "If you are a half breed shouldn't there be some warmth? What about your heart?"

"My heart beats slower then a normal human's." Bella stepped back from him. She rubbed the skin where his hot touch still lingered. "I am not cold all of the time. The blood runs sluggishly through my veins but when I am at rest my skin warms a little." She deliberately pinched her cheek and a slight redness appeared on her skin before fading quickly.

"I can't hear it." Jacob murmured. "I used to be able to hear your heart beating."

Bella sighed. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Her heart sped up and Jacob gasped as he heard the sound. "So you are not toying with me?"

"Toying with you?" Bella opened her eyes again; her heart stuttered and slowed. "I didn't even know I was going to see you."

"Is this how you will always be?" Jacob had calmed down now. He waited expectantly for her answer.

"No one knows." Bella shrugged. "I am one of a kind, a mystery. Carlisle has conducted several studies on me over the past two years and he thinks that some more of my human characteristics may reassert themselves eventually but I may have reached the pinnacle of my transformation."

"You drink animal blood?" Jacob questioned her with distaste.

Bella dropped her eyes from his and sat back down in one of the chairs. "I cannot tolerate meat or blood of any kind." She laughed bitterly. "I am a vegetarian in every respect."

Her answer seemed to ease his mind. She watched as the frown he had been wearing since he had begun to question her disappeared. He knelt down in front of her. "So you are not really a vampire at all? You carry no venom and you don't hunt."

"I carry venom, Jacob." Bella warned him. "My veins run with it, but physically I have no need to use it as I cannot tolerate blood."

"So how do you know you can carry a child, Bella?" Jacob asked quietly. "Is this another one of the vamp doc's studies?"

A painful look crossed Bella's face. She wrapped her arms around her middle, something she had often done in the past to hold herself together. What was it about being near Jacob that made her revert to her old human habits? "I have answered enough of your questions. Please just let me enjoy my time with my father then I will leave as I promised."

"You're hiding something." Jacob edged nearer again and gripped her arms to yank them apart. It brought back painful memories of their shared past seeing her like this. "What is it?"

Bella shoved him back from her and jumped gracefully to her feet. Within seconds she was on the other side of the room. "I want you to leave now." She whispered fiercely.

Jacob saw her eyes dilate and her breathing quickened. He had touched a raw nerve with his question. He didn't understand why but he needed to know. "I want an answer, Bella." He said firmly. "You owe me a straight fucking answer after all of these years."

Pain flashed across Bella's face and he watched in dismay as she slid down onto the floor and hid her face in her hands. "You are always the same, Jacob. You press and press until I break."

"You made your own choices." Jacob said dully. He refused to feel sympathy for Bella. Once he did that he knew he would be lost. She raised her head and he was astonished to see the tracks of tears on her face. "You can cry?"

"Yes." Bella replied bitterly. "One of the things I was looking forward to after being turned was never having to be weak and cry. I was always crying. How ironic that I am still cursed with tears?"

"There's nothing wrong with emotion."

"Really?" Bella wiped her hands across her face, smearing her carefully applied make up. "I came here for some peace and you have just destroyed it."

"Peace? From what?" Jacob demanded impatiently.

"From grieving, from hating my husband. I can barely look at him and Carlisle after what they did."

Jacob became still. Bella's eyes had glazed over and she seemed to be wrestling with herself. He was astounded to hear her saying she hated Edward. What the hell had they done to her? His voice was more gentle when he spoke. "You can talk to me, Bella. Despite everything that has happened between us I am still just me."

Bella's eyes were still far away as if she was replaying the scene in her head. "I became pregnant. I was so happy but when I told Edward he was horrified. He told me I had to get rid of it. That's what he called our baby _'it._' I pleaded with him to change his mind, he was adamant that I couldn't go ahead with the pregnancy. We went to see Carlisle. I really expected him to take my side, he is a doctor and is supposed to preserve life. But I was wrong...so wrong..."

_**One month earlier...**_

Carlisle looked at with empathy shining in his eyes. "I am so sorry my dear. None of know what the consequences would be if you went ahead with this pregnancy."

Bella put her hands on her flat stomach. Even though she could feel no movement she was already picturing the child in her mind. "I am strong now Carlisle. I understand the risks if I was human, but I am only half. I know this will all work out. I am sure of it."

Edward put his hands on her face and gazed at her imploringly. "Please my love. We have a wonderful life together. Don't complicate things. I cannot allow you to go ahead with this. I am sorry."

"You can't allow me?" Bella had pushed his hands away from her. "You cannot order me, Edward. This is our child. I cannot believe you are not supporting me in this."

"I won't let you take any risks." Edward stepped forward again and took her hands. "I love you, Bella. I would give you the whole world if I could. But this...no...this is a risk too far."

"Then it seems I am alone in this." Bella said sadly. "I am going ahead with this pregnancy with or without you."

"Bella?" Edward cried out as she began to walk away. She did not look back.

She was packing her things when Edward slipped into their room. He had a glass of water in his hands. He sat by her on the bed and passed it to her. "Carlisle says you need to keep up your fluid intake if you are going ahead with this."

Bella took the water and drank it down greedily. Edward's eyes were dull as he took the empty glass back from her. "Everything I have ever done is to keep you safe and well. You understand that, don't you Bella?"

"I know you have. But this time you are wrong. You don't need to..." Bella put her hand to her head. She suddenly felt quite unwell. She looked at Edward. She could see the truth in his eyes as she fell onto their four poster bed. "Why?" She cried as she began to black out.

"Because I love you." He whispered sadly.

When she next regained consciousness the baby was gone.

* * *

Bella was hot, very hot. Hotter then she had ever been in her life. It was both comforting and at the same time too much. She came back to herself to find Jacob holding her. He was stroking her hair and whispering how sorry he was. She had been so lost in her memories that she hadn't realized she had revealed the whole sorry tale.

"Let go of me." She yelled. She struggled out of his hold and regained her footing. "Get out now."

Jacob could see she was distraught and deeply upset. "Bella I'm sorry I made you talk about it. I didn't realise..."

"GET OUT." Bella screamed again.

Charlie came hurrying into the room, an alarmed look on his face as he stared at the two of them. Jacob was looking guilty on one side of the room while Bella was shaking and in tears on the other. "What the hell is happening here?" He demanded.

"It's my fault Charlie." Jacob said quickly. Bella was beyond being rational. "I said something I shouldn't have. I'm sorry Bella."

"You should go then." Charlie put his arm around his daughter and she turned her head into his shoulder.

Jacob nodded. He left the room, nausea welling in his gut. He tentatively reached out and stroked the back of her hair as he passed. Bella still wouldn't look at him. He sighed and mumbled his apologies again before finally leaving.

* * *

"What the hell happened between you?" Charlie asked when Bella had finally regained control.

"Nothing. We just had an argument about some things from the past that's all." Bella mumbled.

"It must have been more than that, kiddo." Charlie said gently. "You were hysterical."

"Things have always been complicated between me and Jacob. You know that." Bella reminded him. "I think maybe I should cut this visit short."

"No you don't." Charlie stated adamantly. "I won't have you leaving town because you've had a run in with Jake. I'm sure the two of you will sort it out."

"I don't plan on seeing him again, dad." Bella said firmly. For her emotional health she needed to keep away from him.

Charlie didn't press her further. He got up to make them both a coffee and made her verbally promise not to leave.

* * *

There was so much going through Jacob's mind he felt like his head was going to explode. He couldn't believe what Bella had just confessed. He had always loathed Cullen, but his hatred went up a notch after finding out what he had done to her. He didn't phase, he wanted to keep his meeting with her private for a little longer before his brother's discovered what had happened between them. He was still trying to process it all himself. Despite his initial promise to himself that he wasn't going to get involved with her again, that had all changed now that he had seen her and held her. Jacob badly needed some advice. Instead of heading straight home he went to see Sam instead.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Three-Loneliness**

Sam was sitting outside the small cabin he shared with Leah. He was drinking a beer and enjoying the rare peace and quiet. He was surprised to see Jacob striding purposefully out of the trees surrounding his house.

"Hey." He greeted him. He held out one of the beer cans he had lying by his feet. "Want one?"

Jacob nodded. "Thanks." He caught the can easily as Sam chucked it over to him.

"Wasn't expecting you today." Sam looked at him curiously.

"I went to Charlie's house." Jacob said bluntly.

"Ah." Sam said as if that one statement explained everything.

"It was Bella." Jacob sat next to Sam and popped open his can, taking a long drink as he did so. The cold liquid was soothing as it slid down his throat.

"Why is she here?" Sam asked.

"She is visiting Charlie." Jacob rolled the can between his palms.

"I thought the idea was to cut off all contact." Sam mused.

"It was, but things haven't turned out quite like we all thought." Jacob swallowed thickly. "She's not a vampire Sam...not in the literal sense."

"That's impossible Jake. We all smelled her scent." Sam looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Jeez this is hard to explain unless you actually see her." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck agitatedly. "When she was changed the transformation didn't go as expected. She only has certain traits of a vampire...putting it bluntly she is a kind of half breed, that's how she termed it. She is half human."

Sam choked on his beer. He banged his chest as he coughed. "What? Are you serious?"

"Deadly." Jacob looked him straight in the eye. "I wouldn't have believed it myself but I talked to her Sam, I heard her heart beat, I saw color in her cheeks and I watched tears roll down her face when she cried."

"She cried? Fuck this is unreal." Sam said in disbelief. "How is this even possible?"

Jacob explained Bella's theory, that she had antibodies left over in her body from her previous bite from James. Sam was stunned when he heard the full explanation, especially the part where Bella was still fertile. "So she is a type of hybrid, a mixture of human and vampire."

"Yes." Jacob said huskily. "You should have seen her Sam, lying broken on the floor when she told me about what that bastard had done, robbing her of her child. I held her..."

Sam coughed again as his beer went down the wrong way for a second time. "You held her? Jake what were you thinking?"

"I know." Jacob screwed up his can and threw it on the ground. "You don't have to tell me what an idiot I am. I had a list of rules in my head and not touching her was number one. I broke them all."

Sam sighed as he looked over toward the trees. The sun was setting and the sky was blood red. "You can't choose who you love, Jake. I know that better than anyone. Look at the mess I made. Luckily Lee forgave me but we she still struggles every day to trust me again. I am not going to lecture you about still loving Bella."

"What the hell am I going to do?" Jacob asked him desperately.

Sam turned his wise eyes onto him and smiled wryly. "You'll do what you always have done, Jake."

"What's that?"

"You'll try to save her." Sam replied with certainty.

* * *

Bella sat cross legged on her old bed and began to knit. Her fingers were a blur as the blue wool fell from the needles. Within a couple of minutes she made a sweater. She tied the wool off and held it up in front of her. "No holes this time, Bella." She said to herself. She pulled the sweater over her head. It fit perfectly.

Charlie had gone into work to finish up some paperwork so she was alone. He had promised her he wouldn't be gone long. She could see in his eyes he was worried that she was going to flee during his absence. It had taken a lot of reassurance on her part to get him to relax again. After he had left she had retreated to her room and began to knit, she found it calming.

It had been hard but she had banished all thoughts about her recent conversation with Jacob. She regretted letting him get past her defenses and telling him about the baby. She was still trying to process her own emotions. She had parted with Edward on cordial terms; having shut down mentally after discovering what he and Carlisle had done. She had drifted through the following days in a haze before suddenly deciding to run back to her father to put some space between her and Edward. Her husbands betrayal was like a knife in her heart and the love she had felt for him had seeped away to be replaced with hatred. Outwardly she had managed to hide her loathing and Edward was convinced that she had put the incident, as he called it, behind them. How little he knew?

Even though she hadn't been aware of it, tears had been leaking out of her eyes. One dropped on her hands and she unintentionally stabbed herself with one of the needles as she knitted a scarf for Charlie. "Damn." She cried out. She put the knitting aside and wiped at her eyes angrily.

Bella slid gracefully off of her bed and wandered around her old room. Nothing had been changed since the day she had left to get married. The same purple paint still covered the walls. The bed had the same purple bedspread. She smiled sadly at the memory of her teenage self. Had it really been so bad just being plain Bella Swan? She regretted the impulsive teenager she had been. If only she had thought through her actions more instead of selfishly forging ahead with what she thought she wanted. She had hurt a lot of innocent people in the process. Bella was full of shame and guilt. She left her room and walked down the stairs. In the past she would normally have tripped on the way down. Her old ability to trip on even a flat surface was not something she missed.

Her eyes scanned the lounge, apart from the addition of the huge flat screen television she had bought her father, nothing in there had changed either. Bella felt like she was walking into her past. It seemed that her father was living in it. The whole house needed a change, a complete makeover. She wondered if he would be offended if she suggested it. She went over to the few photo's that hung on the wall. Most of them were of her at different stages of her life. She touched the picture of her first day at kindergarten. Her hair was in bunches and she had a gapped toothed smile. It was odd seeing herself in still photographs as she aged. One thing that stood out was the loneliness in her eyes. Even when she was surrounded by others she seemed to be isolated from them. Nothing had changed there. She was alone once again. She had thought being a part of the great Cullen family would change this. It hadn't taken her long to finally realise she didn't quite fit there either. She was neither human or a vampire. She belonged nowhere. The thought made her sick.

The doorbell rang pulling her out of her thoughts. She sighed. She could guess who it was. Bella had hoped he would just stay away, but she knew that he wouldn't or couldn't. She debated whether to just ignore it, but a large part of her wanted to talk to him again. Jacob was the sun, he was good at chasing the shadows away. She left the room quickly and opened the door.

Jacob had his hands in his pockets as he stood awkwardly on the front steps. "Hey." He greeted her lamely.

Bella looked at him warily. "Why are you back here?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Jacob said honestly. "I left and went to see Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, I wanted some advice."

Bella leaned against the door frame and folded her arms. "Did he tell you to stay as far away from me as possible? To run me out of town? "She muttered bitterly. Sam Uley had never been her biggest fan.

"No. He told me to do what I needed to do." Jacob said simply.

"You can't save me, Jake." Bella whispered.

"You called me Jake." He smiled at her gently.

"Slip of the tongue." Bella returned his smile faintly.

He held out his hand. "Come with me I want to show you something."

Bella stared at him for a moment, wondering whether to take his hand or not. "I won't bite." He promised.

"I might." Bella said wryly.

"I'll take the risk."

"I need to leave a note for my dad." Bella replied.

"Okay, I'll wait here." Jacob sat down on the top step.

Bella smiled at him tentatively for a moment before heading back inside.

* * *

The cemetery was quiet and peaceful. There was no one else around, just the two of them. A light wind ruffled Bella's hair as she looked down at Sarah Black's grave. She felt nervous. It had taken all of Jacob's persuasive powers to make her cross the invisible treaty line into La Push.

"I'm a Cullen, a vampire." She had said fearfully.

"You are Bella and only half. The treaty is irrelevant now." Jacob had assured her.

"I doubt the elders or your brothers would feel that way." Bella was still hesitant.

"I am the Alpha, they trust my judgement." Jacob's news had shocked her.

"You took up your birthright?"

"Yes, it was imperative that I did otherwise the pack would have imploded."

"Why?"

"That's a story for another day, Bells. Come on." He had tugged on her hand.

"You called me Bells."

"Slip of the tongue." Jacob had grinned at her and Bella was lost.

* * *

Sarah's grave was well tended. Fresh flowers were placed discreetly in stone vases around the circumference; there were framed photo's of Sarah herself and with her husband and children. Bella inhaled the sweet smell of the flowers as she read the inscription on the headstone.

_Sarah Black, Loving wife to Billy Black and mother to Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob. An angel that was taken from us too soon._

It then gave the dates of her birth and death. She knelt down as Jacob watched her and touched the headstone lightly. She could see clearly in the dark and as she glanced to the side she let out a choked gasp. She saw a photo of herself, placed in a small silver frame. She was smiling into the camera, her eyes half closed as the sun had been shining in her eyes. In front of the photo was a small bunch of flowers.

"Why is this here?" She demanded.

"This is where I came to grieve for you, Bella. I knew when you left that you were going to die and I had lost you forever. I had no grave to visit so I put a picture of you beside my mom's so I could have a quiet place to remember you." Jacob confessed.

"Oh god." Bella put her head in her hands. "Why did I do it, Jake? Why did I do it?"

Jacob knelt down beside her. He put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. "You didn't die though, Bells. You came back. You are a little different, but you are still Bella. I didn't lose you after all."

Bella collapsed against him as she picked up the small silver frame and hugged it to her chest. Maybe he was right. She wasn't totally gone after all.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chances **

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you once again for the encouraging reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Four-This Time is Ours**

Jacob pulled Bella along after him up the winding path to the top of the cliff. The wind blew her long hair wildly, obscuring her vision as they finally reached the bluff. They stood right on the edge and peered down at the thrashing waves. The wind whistled loudly as the white foam crashed against the rocks below. The scene looked particularly eerie in the dark night.

"Why have you brought me here?" Bella asked. This was the same part of the cliff she had taken her infamous dive from all those years ago. If Jacob hadn't come along and rescued her, Bella's life would have ended then, her body smashed against the hard rocks.

"We're going to jump." Jacob let go of her hand and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Bella dropped her eyes. It had been a long time since she had seen Jacob half naked and time had not dimmed her memory. He was as beautiful as ever. "What is the point?" She whispered.

"There is none." Jacob reached out and pushed Bella's hair out of her face. "Come on. There is nothing to fear this time."

Bella stared at him for a moment. The faint light from the stars illuminated his tan skin, and his teeth flashed white in the darkness as he smiled at her encouragingly. Her slow heart sped up a little as she glanced down again at the wild water below. He was right she didn't have to be afraid this time. Acting on instinct Bella stripped off her sweater and jeans. She stood next to him in her thin t-shirt and panties. This time it was Jacob who had to drop his eyes from the beauty standing next to him. She looked radiant, her skin was glowing and her eyes showed her excitement.

Jacob took her hand and began to count. "On three...one, two..."

Bella didn't wait, she launched herself off the edge of the cliff, pulling Jacob down with her. The wind became stronger and much louder in her ears as her hair streamed behind her as she fell. The last time she had done this she had closed her eyes, concentrating on hearing Edward's voice. Now she let herself enjoy the rush as adrenaline coursed through her body. Her sluggish heart was thumping madly in her chest as the roiling sea came nearer and nearer. Just before she hit the water she turned her head to look directly at Jake. He gave her a playful wink. The next thing she knew she was under the water, going down and down. She didn't feel the cold, her toughened skin took care of that.

Bella let herself sink further and further down into the water. It flooded her ears, making all the sounds dull and muted. She closed her eyes and let herself float. The silence was calming and a smile played about her lips as she stayed underwater. Suddenly a pair of hot hands gripped her waist and she was propelled upwards. Her eyes flared open as she saw Jacob's broad chest in her eye line. She felt him kick hard at the water with his powerful legs, pushing them both back to the surface. Within a moment they broke through, the water pouring from their drenched hair and skin. The muted sounds roared to life and Bella winced as the noise of the ocean hurt her ears.

Jacob whistled loudly as he laughed. "That was a rush. I haven't done that in years and not in the middle of the night before."

Bella held onto his shoulders; her own laughter mingling with his. Jacob still had his hands wrapped around Bella's slim waist. They looked at each other for a few seconds, both breathing heavily. The tension ramped up between them before Bella broke it as it became too much. She shoved Jacob away from her.

"Race you to the shore." She yelled out as she began to swim strongly through the waves.

Jacob watched her cutting through the water easily before finally following after her.

* * *

They did the cliff dive twice more before declaring themselves satisfied. It was now past midnight and the moon had finally made an appearance as the clouds broke. Bella pulled her jeans back on after drying herself off with the sweater she had made earlier. Jacob didn't bother putting his t-shirt back on, he just chucked it across his shoulders. His hair was still dripping water onto his skin and Bella had to stop herself reaching out to touch it.

"Fancy a stroll along the beach?" Jacob asked.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Bella checked. "I mean I shouldn't really be on this side of the treaty line."

"I told you it doesn't matter. You're with me and Sam would have told the others by now. You are not a threat to anyone Bells. You said yourself, you are a veggie." Jacob said nonchalantly.

"Veggie?" Bella raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah." He laughed easily and held out his hand to her again. He was making her feel like a carefree teenager. She took it and enjoyed the warm feeling of his fingers wrapped around hers. It made her own skin heat up slightly.

"Come on." Jacob smiled at her as he led the way back down he cliff.

* * *

"Sandcastles Jake, seriously?" Bella laughed as she watched him try and build a fort. He was kneeling on the sand, digging a moat with his hands.

"It's either this or mud pies, Bells. This will be a lot easier." He piled some more sand up beside him.

"You are such a big kid." She said in amusement as she flopped on the beach beside him and helped him move the sand.

Half an hour went by as they worked side by side in comfortable silence, occasionally sharing some teasing banter about both of them losing years for acting like children. It had been a private joke between them in the past. Jacob patted the last of the sand in place.

"Well?"

Bella jumped nimbly to her feet and walked around the huge mound they had built. "Mmmm...not bad, not bad at all but there's only one problem."

"What?"

"There's a big bad wolf about to knock the castle down." Bella laughed as she pushed Jacob over easily making him roll on top of the fort, flattening it.

"Hey." He called out as she jeered at him before tearing off down the beach.

"You can't catch me."

"You wanna bet." Jacob scrambled to his feet and raced after her. In the old days he would have caught up with her easily but her vampire traits made her fleet of foot. He sprinted as fast as he could as she bobbed and weaved out of his way each time, letting him get tantalizingly close, then darting off again before he could grab her. Her delighted laughter floated though the air, making him grin.

Eventually he corned her against the side of a rocky outcrop and he grabbed her, throwing Bella over his shoulder easily and running toward the sea. She screamed and wriggled about in his hold. Her strength was still no match for his, even in her new form.

"Don't you dare throw me in, Jake. I don't want to get wet again."

"Too late." Jacob sped into the surf, the water spraying up around them both.

Bella squealed as he threw her into the water so she landed on her butt. She glared at him as the water drenched her newly dried t-shirt and jeans. "Very funny."

"It so was." Jacob laughed at her irritation.

A sly look shimmered in Bella's eyes before she reached out and grabbed hold of one of his ankles. She yanked hard, making him tumble backward into the sea. "Gotcha." She crowed.

Jacob laughed again as he splashed water at her. She threw some back at him. They continued to have a water fight as they tried to re-live the carefree teenage years they never got to have.

* * *

It was reaching four in the morning and they were both beginning to tire. Bella's heart was getting painful as it beat sluggishly in her chest. It was usually a warning sign to her that she needed to sleep to fuel her energy reserves. Her vampire abilities were constantly in flux with her human frailties and she could only maintain the momentum for so long before needing to rest. She flopped on the sand and took a quavering breath.

Jacob looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

Bella rubbed her chest. "I need to go home now. I have to sleep."

"Couldn't keep up with the wolf after all." Jacob teased her gently.

Bella gave him a weak smile. "You win, Jake. You win."

Jacob rose to his feet. He turned his back to her. Bella frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Come on." He urged her. "I'll give you a ride."

"I can still walk." Bella staggered to her feet.

"Stubborn as ever. Come on." Jacob said again.

Bella bit her lip for a second before doing as he asked. She climbed onto his back and he looped his arms under thighs as she put her arms around his neck. "Are you sure about this?" She checked.

"Bells." Jacob sighed. "Shut up."

She laughed to herself as he began to stride up the beach; his feet sinking into the sand leaving deep footprints behind. The motion of his body and her need for rest made Bella's eyes close. Her head fell on his shoulder and she sighed in contentment as she let his heat soothe her into sleep.

* * *

Jacob didn't take her home, he went straight to his own house instead. He knew she had fallen asleep by the sound of her breathing. Her cheek was resting on his shoulder and the touch of her cool skin on his was refreshing. The whole night had been surreal and amazing, like something out of a dream. He couldn't believe that Bella was really here, with him. He had seen the difference in her as they spent time together. She had changed, but in a good way. Even the physical changes had enhanced her beauty. Bella was no longer scared to do things. Before she had been very much aware of her frailty, her clumsiness had been a source of irritation to her and brought out overprotective feelings in people when they were around her. Jacob knew he had been guilty of stopping her doing certain things in the past over worry about her safety. Tonight he had never given it a thought. They had played and had fun, acting like reckless teenagers.

The little red house where he had lived all his life came into view. It was now gone five in the morning and dawn's early light was beginning to lighten the sky. Jacob was feeling tired himself. He forced his weary legs onward until he reached the front door. Now he faced a conundrum, to get in he had no choice but to disturb Bella. But he had no idea that when Bella slept now, it was like the dead, literally. He carefully maneuvered her from his back and onto the ground. She seemed like she was barely breathing. It was only his keen hearing that told him her heart was beating and she was taking small breaths. This was something he would have to get used to. It seemed that when Bella went under she was oblivious to everything.

Jacob opened the front door and then carefully lifted Bella and carried her inside. Her body was pliant in his arms as he carried her straight to his room and laid her on his bed. She immediately curled up onto her side, facing the wall. Jacob watched her sleep for a moment. She seemed so peaceful. He wondered if she still dreamed. He would make sure to ask her in the morning. Stretching his arms above his head as he yawned, Jacob grabbed a pillow from his bed and shoved it on the floor. He lay down carefully and put his hands behind his head as he closed his own eyes. Within seconds he was as deeply asleep as Bella.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the kind reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Five-Tension**

The weak light filtering through his bedroom window finally woke Jacob up. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times as he yawned. He rolled over onto his side and rubbed his back; it was aching after sleeping on a hard floor. Bella must be still out of it. He sat up and looked at the bed. It was empty. The window was open and the curtains were blowing gently in the slight breeze. She had obviously woken up and slipped out that way without bothering to wake him. Hurt and disappointment flooded through him. He couldn't believe she would just take off without a word. He stood up and ran a hand through his short hair, making it stand up in spikes. That's when he finally spotted the note that had been placed carefully by his pillow. He snatched it up and quickly scanned it.

_Jake,_

_I am writing this as I didn't want to disturb you. You look so peaceful lying there asleep. I thought I better go before your dad sees me. I have no idea what you have told him about me, if anything. I just want to let you know that last night was one of the best times of my life. You have shown me what it means to be alive. Thank you for that and being my friend. _

_Your Bells X_

A sunny smile crossed Jacob's face as he read the note again, his eyes lingering on the words_ Your Bells. _His stomach began to growl and he decided to get some breakfast. He realized he didn't even know what time it was. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was nearly midday. Jacob folded the note and put it in his pocket as he finally left his room. He found his dad sitting in front of the television.

"Decided to get up at last have you?" Billy said in amusement. "I heard you creeping in early this morning."

"Developed super hearing have you old man?" Jacob said wryly as he passed his dad on the way to the kitchen.

"So who was she?" Billy called out. "One of the local girls on the res."

Jacob froze in the midst of putting some bread in the toaster. "Um...no. Not local."

"So there was a girl?" Jacob heard the squeak of his dad's wheelchair on the wooden floors as he joined him in the kitchen. "I'm glad, Jake. You work too hard it's about time you met someone. Well who is she?" Billy asked eagerly.

Jacob switched the toaster on and took a deep breath before turning to face his dad. "Um...you know her actually." He said carefully.

"Stop being cryptic son." Billy said irritably. "Who is she?"

"It's Bells." Jacob waited for the explosion.

"Bells, as in Bella Cullen?" Billy's voice was no longer teasing. He glared at Jacob. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Jacob shook his head. "No, I assure you I am deadly serious."

"You never learn do you?" Billy snapped, his voice dripping with disappointment. "What is she even doing here? I thought when she left that was the last we would see of her. She is a vampire, Jacob. How could you even contemplate being around her?"

Jacob knew his father was just thinking of his well being. He had no idea about Bella's situation. He shoved his anger down and turned back to butter his toast. "We need to talk." He said quietly.

Billy snorted through his nose. "This I would love to hear." He replied bitterly.

* * *

Charlie was glad when the film finished. It had been his suggestion that he and Bella watch a movie together. He told her to pick out anything. Bella was in a jubilant mood, she kept smiling to herself. Charlie didn't have any idea why she was suddenly so happy, but he was all for it. His good mood had even lasted through the Jane Austin drama that she had made him sit through. He had felt his eyes closing a couple of times but he had forced himself to remain alert.

"What did you think?" Bella asked as she took out the DVD and put it back into it's case.

"Great, that Anna girl sure was nosy trying to fix up all those couples. I'm glad you're not like that, kiddo." Charlie got up from his recliner and stretched his legs.

Bella rolled her eyes. "The heroines name was Emma, dad."

"Emma? Oh yeah, Emma." Charlie gave her a guilty smile.

"You were bored weren't you?" Bella asked him.

"Well...maybe a little." Charlie finally admitted.

Bella laughed at him. She came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for sitting through it. I love you for that."

Charlie felt his face heating up. It wasn't often Bella showed her affection. He put a hand on his cheek where her cool lips had touched his skin. "That's alright."

"I'll make us some lunch." Bella offered as she headed to the kitchen.

The phone began to ring and Charlie went to answer it. "Hello."

"Chief it's me." Billy greeted him.

"You don't sound great. What's wrong?" Charlie asked his old friend worriedly.

"Jake tells me that Bella has come back for a visit." Billy stated bluntly.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Billy demanded.

"Because she asked me not to tell anyone and because it is none of your business." Charlie snapped, getting annoyed by Billy's tone.

He heard his friend take a deep breath as if to calm himself. "Sorry old man, I've just had a long night. Look the reason I'm calling is that I want to invite you and Bella down here for a meal tonight."

"You're cooking?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm cooking." Billy retorted.

"Calm down." Charlie huffed. "If you carry on like that I'll have to decline."

"Are you coming or not?" Billy snapped again.

"If you say it like that the answer is definitely no." Charlie slammed the phone down, angry at his friend's tone.

* * *

Jacob glared at his dad, his arms folded defensively across his chest. "Why did you speak to him like that? Of course he is going to say no."

"It's for the best." Billy said coldly.

"You promised me you would see Bells for yourself before passing judgement but you are still doing it." Jacob accused him.

"I am thinking of you, Jacob." Billy yelled at him. "That girl has brought you down time after time. Why would you even want to got there again? She is not only a vampire..."

"Half..."

"But she is married to one." Billy continued.

"I told you what that bastard did. Bells is more human than vampire. See for yourself." Jacob pleaded again.

Billy glared at his son. "I don't know if I can."

Jacob shot him a dark look, his eyes filled with disappointment. "I need to get out of here."

"Jake..." Billy called after him. But it was too late, Jacob was was already gone.

* * *

Rachel made up a chicken salad and shoved the plate in front of her brother. Jacob thanked her and began to eat it quickly. His mood was still dark as he hardly spoke. "You can't blame dad for feeling that way." She finally said.

"He won't even try." Jacob muttered angrily.

Rachel wiped her hands on a cloth and took a seat opposite him. Thankfully her husband, Paul, was out of the house. He had been the one to tell her about Bella's return after hearing it from Sam. He had never been Bella's biggest fan and he had a few choice comments about her brother's stupidity. Rachel had argued back that it was none of his business. Paul, always the hothead, had gone for a run to calm himself down.

"Invite Bella here then?" She suggested.

Jacob choked on his salad. "Here? With Paul in the house?"

"Yes." Rachel gave him a grim smile. "I can control Paul."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. It had caused quite a stir at the time when his sister had returned for a rare home visit from college and imprinted with Paul Lahote. Both he and his dad had been shocked and not too happy about this development. Jacob and Paul had always had an uneasy relationship; their confrontations often ending in fights. That was until Jacob had taken over his birthright and become the Alpha. After seeing how Paul seemed to soften and become much more focused after being with his sister, Jacob had to concede that Rachel knew what she was doing and it was her choice to have a relationship with him. Rachel had never gone back to college and she and Paul were married within months, eloping without telling anyone.

"I'm not sure that Bells will go for it." Jacob said uncertainly.

"If she is half the woman you seem to think she is, then she should be willing to face us all down, for your sake." Rachel stated firmly. "Ask her Jake and let me know."

"Okay." Jacob agreed. "Just you dad and Paul."

"No, I am going to invite everyone." Rachel informed him. "We all need to see how she has changed Jake, with our own eyes."

"That's too much." Jacob protested.

"No it's not. You all risked your lives to save her. The least she can do is come here and show everyone that she was worth the effort."

"I love her Rach." Jacob said softly.

Rachel smiled at him affectionately. "I know, Jake. After what you told me about last night I think she cares about you too. Let her prove it, to you and to us."

Jacob nodded, still feeling uneasy. "Okay. I'll go and ask her."

"Good." Rachel smiled at him and went back to the kitchen to get him some dessert.

* * *

Bella was pleasantly surprised to see Jacob when he turned up in the afternoon. She had just finished an enjoyable lunch with her father. "Hi, I didn't expect to see you so soon." She said with a smile.

Jacob returned her smile tentatively. "Hey, I just missed you that's all."

"Oh..." Bella didn't know what to say to that honest statement. "Come in."

"Thanks." Jacob ran up the steps and followed her into the house.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Bella asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Um no...I'm fine. Rach just made me a big lunch."

"Rachel? Your sister has come home?" Bella asked in surprise.

It finally dawned on Jacob that Bella knew nothing about his sister and Paul. He filled her in on past events. She was shocked to hear about the imprint. "That is so...so...bizarre."

"Tell me about it." Jacob agreed. "It's taken me months to wrap my head around it that Paul Lahote, of all people, is my brother in law."

Bella laughed at his bemused expression. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to laugh."

Jacob narrowed his eyes. He came up behind her as she was making him a coffee. She turned her head around as she felt his incredible warmth sear her skin. He put his hands on her waist and spun her round so she was facing him. She swallowed nervously as she looked into his dark eyes. "You find my sad life amusing, huh?" He said huskily.

"Sorry I didn't mean..." Bella began to apologize again.

Jacob's face suddenly broke out into a grin as he began to tickle her mercilessly. Bella had never felt anything like it. When Edward had tried in one of his rare moments of silliness she had felt nothing when his cold fingers had tried to find her weak spots, but Jacob's touch was totally different. She doubled over as wherever his fingers touched made her skin feel like it was on fire. The sensation was so overwhelming she couldn't stand it. She laughed hysterically as she begged him for mercy.

Charlie came in to investigate what all the noise was. He smiled in amusement as he watched the two of them jump apart as soon as he appeared. Jacob rubbed the back of his neck as he gave Charlie a sheepish smile. "Hey, Charlie."

"Jake." Charlie's smile widened as he saw Bella smoothing down her hair. For once her white skin had a bit of colour as red tinged her cheeks. "Are you alright there, kiddo?"

"Fine." She mumbled as she turned round to finish making the drinks. "I was just making a drink."

"Uh huh." Charlie winked at Jacob behind her back. "So has your dad got over his hissy fit yet?"

"Sorry about that. He had a bad night." Jacob lied. He saw Bella shoot him a worried glance. "Anyway to make up for it Rach has invited you both to hers tonight, she and Paul are having a few of our friends over for a barbecue."

Bella felt stunned. She concentrated on stirring the coffee as she heard her dad accept the invitation for both of them. Why would Rachel and most of all Paul want to invite her over? She waited for her dad to leave before she began to grill Jacob. "What is all that about?"

"What?" He asked innocently as he took his drink from her.

"You know what." Bella sat down on one of the chairs. "I can't come to the res, especially when the whole pack is there. Paul, most of all, won't tolerate my presence. I don't want to cause trouble."

"Paul will behave don't worry." Jacob said nonchalantly.

"I can't go."

"I want you to go." Jacob reached out and took her hand. "Please come."

"Why? So they can all stare at me like some kind of freak." Bella snapped. "No I refuse to be put under such scrutiny."

"That's not it at all." Jacob retorted. "They deserve to see that you are still just Bella. It will put their fears to rest if they see you with their own eyes."

"No." Bella shook her head in refusal.

"Do it for me." Jacob said softly.

Bella raised her eyes to look at him. She knew that her refusal was hurting him but she was scared. It had been bad enough living with the Cullen's and having Carlisle and Edward monitoring her every move. It would be the same with Jacob's brothers. They would be assessing every thing she did; some with hostility. She knew what most of them thought of her, and she couldn't blame them.

"Why is this so important?" She whispered.

"It just is." Jacob said earnestly. "Please come."

Even though she knew it was probably a bad idea she found herself agreeing. She owed Jacob and this was the least she could do for him. It was only for one evening. "Okay, if it means that much to you."

Jacob smiled as he dropped her hand and picked up his drink. "Thank you."

* * *

Bella took a while to decide what to wear. She was going to dress up a little, but decided against it. Instead she opted for some slim fitting dark jeans teamed with a simple white shirt. She was just brushing her hair when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and sighed when she saw Edward's name flash up.

"Yes." She greeted him as she answered the call.

"Bella what are you doing?" He demanded.

"That's a nice way to greet your wife." She snapped.

"Don't be facetious." Edward replied irritably. "Alice told me she can't see you. Are you in contact with Black again?"

"I am spending quality time with my father." Bella's hand began to shake.

"Do not take me for a fool, Bella." Edward's voice was bitter. "I think you should cut your visit short and return home."

"Why?"

"Because it does you no good emotionally fraternizing with the dogs. It just brings out all the old conflict inside of you. You are no longer fully human, Bella." He stated coldly.

Anger flared in her eyes as she nearly crushed the phone in her hand. She took a deep breath. "Go to hell, Edward." She then ended the call.

* * *

"Are you ready, kiddo?" Charlie called up the stairs a moment later.

"I'm coming." Bella glanced at her reflection in the mirror and quickly put in her brown contacts. "Time to visit the wolf's den." She mumbled as she grabbed her bag and left.

* * *

Paul and Rachel's small house was situated not too far from Billy's. It was built in the same style as Rachel's childhood home, being all on one level. It was painted in a generic cream color; Bella could see that Paul was still in the process of adding more rooms onto the side. There were tools piled everywhere out front along with building materials.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" Charlie could see that his daughter was nervous.

She forced a smile on her face and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Alright then, let's go in." Charlie offered her his arm and she took it gratefully.

Charlie knocked on the front door and it was opened by a petite woman with long flowing black hair. It was when she smiled that Bella realised it was Rachel, she hadn't seen Jacob's sister in years. "Thank you for the invitation." She said politely. "It's good to see you."

Rachel gave her a wry smile. "You too. Come in, everyone is out the back."

Charlie smiled as he led Bella through the house. Her sluggish heart began to beat faster in her chest, sending shooting pains through her body. She tried to get herself under control. She could hear Rachel's light steps behind as she followed them. Bella clutched her father's arm tightly. All too soon they were there. The pretty garden was filled to capacity with the pack and a few others Bella didn't recognize. As soon as she stepped outside all conversation stopped and what felt like a thousand eyes bored into her. Bella swallowed thickly as she stared back at them.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Bella finally repays her debt to Jacob! :)**_

**Part Six-A Matter of the Heart**

Bella saw her father look around at the sea of faces. He frowned slightly as he patted her hand reassuringly and stepped boldly out into the garden. "Is there something wrong?" He snapped.

Immediately everyone dropped their eyes from him and Bella and began making quiet conversation again. Bella could have hugged her father. Charlie smiled at her as he led her through the throng of guests to where he saw Sue Clearwater standing near the barbecue, buttering up some rolls. "Sue." He called out.

Sue raised her head and began to smile, but when she saw Bella it faded slightly. "Charlie." She said faintly.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked in concern.

"Yes, yes." Sue swallowed nervously as she glanced at Bella. "How are you, Bella?"

"Fine, thank you for asking." Bella replied softly. She could see Sue's hands trembling as she held a roll in her hand. It saddened her, was the other woman really that frightened of her? "Do you need any help?"

"No, no I'm fine." Sue said quickly.

"Nonsense." Charlie pushed Bella forward gently." Bells doesn't mind, an extra pair of hands will get it done quicker. I'm just gonna hunt down Billy."

"He and Jake are not here yet." Sue replied. "I think Billy wasn't feeling too great."

Charlie frowned again. "Mmm maybe I should go and check up on them. I won't be long, kiddo. You stay with Sue."

Bella felt her heart splutter in her chest as she began to panic. She rubbed it absently. "Maybe I should come with you."

"No, stay with Sue." Charlie began to walk away. "I'll be back soon."

Bella watched him go in trepidation. She glanced to the side to see Sue watching her warily. "Please, you don't need to be afraid of me." She whispered.

"Don't I?" Sue held the butter knife in her hand like a weapon. "You are one of them."

"I'm not, I'm really not." Bella pleaded.

Before Sue could reply her son Seth appeared. He grinned at Bella as he picked her up and swung her round. Bella held onto his shoulders and smiled back at him in relief. "Seth, oh it so good to see you."

"You too, Bella." Seth set her back down on her feet. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." Bella felt her face heat up faintly. She saw Sue staring in puzzlement at the redness tingeing her cheeks.

"Mom are you playing nice?" Seth raised his eyebrows at his mother. "Jake told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Sethy." Sue chided him.

"Mom." Seth grinned and hugged Sue, making her drop the knife onto the table. "Look at her, really look. She's just Bella."

Sue felt flustered. She scrutinized Bella carefully, taking in the white skin, the long lustrous chestnut hair and the brown eyes. "Your eyes, what color are they really?"

"My eyes?" Bella put her hand up to her face self consciously.

"Yes." Sue snapped. "Let me see. Then and only then will I know for sure."

Bella glanced nervously at Seth. He winked at her and put a steadying hand on her back. "Just do as she says, Bella. She'll calm down then."

"Seth." Sue glared at him warningly.

"But everyone will see." Bella could feel everyone's eyes watching her covertly.

"Everyone here knows what you are." Sue said stiffly. "Show us all, Bella Cullen."

Seth's expression turned angry. "You are out of order, mom. If Jake, Sam or Leah were here you wouldn't be doing this."

"Well they are not." Sue matched her son's angry stance.

"Yes leech let's see you as you really are." Bella could not mistake Paul's voice. She spun round and cringed when she saw him standing arrogantly behind her.

"Shut up Paul." Rachel came up next to him and hit him on the arm.

"I can't believe you invited it here." He retorted.

"I did this for Jake." Rachel was small but she had a fiery temper to match Paul's.

"I'm your husband." Paul snarled.

"Don't talk to me that way." Rachel yelled up at him. "Give her a chance."

Paul crossed his arms, flexing his muscles intimidatingly. He ignored his wife and glared at Bella. "Do as Sue says and show us your eyes leech." He sneered.

Seth began to shake beside Bella, he marched over to Paul and drew his fist back as if he was about to punch him.

"No, Seth stop." Bella called out to him. "I'll do as he asks."

"You don't have to prove anything." Seth kept his eyes trained on Paul.

"I think I do." Bella sighed sadly. She looked around at them all. She saw Jared and his imprint Kim, they had said nothing, but she felt their hostility and mistrust. She couldn't see Embry or Quil, maybe they were with Jake or hadn't arrived yet. The others were older people she didn't recognize, perhaps they were the elders that she had never met. Lastly her eyes locked with one she did remember. It was Old Quil, the head of the council of elders. He was seated in a chair near a small fire. His rheumy eyes studied her carefully. Bella couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Well leech?" Paul demanded again.

Bella rubbed her hand over her heart. All the tension was making it work harder than normal. Her chest ached. "Alright." She felt Seth put his hand on her back again and drew comfort from his support. Slowly she bent her head and took the contacts out of her eyes before raising her head again.

She heard a few gasps as everyone stared at her. Seth leaned close and whispered in her ear. "They're beautiful, Bella. You shouldn't hide them."

Bella gave him a grateful smile. She heard Sue coming up beside her. "They're not red or that odd amber color, they're an emerald green." She said in wonder. "They are stunning."

"I am a vegetarian." Bella declared loudly so that they could all hear. "I cannot eat meat and I cannot tolerate blood. I am a threat to no one. But if you want me to leave I will go right now. These are your lands and you have every right."

"No one is going anywhere." Jacob's voice thundered from behind them all. Everyone turned at the sound of his voice as he stared first Paul and then everyone else down. Rachel smiled at him in amusement. Beside him stood Quil and Embry; Leah and Sam were just coming out of the house pushing Billy and lastly her father.

Charlie frowned again as he saw everyone standing around mute. "What is this a funeral or a party?" He snapped.

Bella quickly slipped her contacts back in before hurrying over to him. "It's definitely a party." She assured him. She glanced over at Jacob whose face had softened when he saw that she was alright. She smiled at him quickly before leading Charlie back over to Sue Clearwater. Everyone else seemed to take their cue from this and they began to talk again, the tension slowly easing.

* * *

It was a while before Jacob got Bella alone. She had been surrounded by Quil, Embry and Seth as they kept her entertained with their stories. She was a new audience for them and it heartened him to see his pack brothers treating her as if she was just still Bella. Leah had been cordial and so had Sam. This left Jacob time to tear a strip off of Paul. Rachel had told him what her husband had done, she was angry with him herself. He had broken his promise to her to behave and give Bella a chance. She had no qualms with her brother putting Paul in his place.

"I've brought you some water." Jacob handed Bella the glass.

"Thanks." Bella drank the cool liquid down greedily.

"Can you drink anything other then water?" Jacob asked her curiously.

"No." Bella shrugged. "It doesn't bother me."

"What about food?" Jacob asked. "Sorry if I'm firing questions at you but I'm just interested."

"My main diet has to consist of vegetables but I can eat bread and fruit too, in moderation. It was quite horrible at first, I had to experiment to see what I could consume and what effects they would have." Bella shuddered at the memory. "Meat was the worst. I was ill for weeks after taking a tiny bite. The smell of fresh meat still makes me ill."

"I'm sorry." Jacob rubbed soothing circles on her back in sympathy. His heat warmed up her skin; she loved the feeling.

"I'm used to it now. How is Billy?" She asked, changing the subject.

"He shouldn't be here really, but he wouldn't stay at home and rest. He's stubborn, like me." Jacob tried to make light of it, but Bella could see he was still worried.

"If you need to take him home..." Bella began.

"He's fine for now. Sue and your dad are keeping an eye on him." Jacob reassured her. "Come with me for a moment."

"Where?"

"Just come." Jacob took her hand and led her back inside the house. She was astonished to see Paul in the main lounge, a surly expression on his face as he stood next to Rachel.

"Don't you have something to say to Bella, Paul?" Rachel prodded her husband in the side.

Paul growled slightly before turning to face Bella. "I'm sorry I called you a leech." He mumbled.

"And?" Jacob said coldly.

"And you are welcome here anytime." The words sounded like they had been forced out of him.

Bella tried to hide her amusement. She smiled politely and nodded. "Thank you, Paul."

"Whatever." He took hold of Rachel's hand and pulled her back outside.

"Did you Alpha order him to do that?" Bella asked Jacob.

"I wouldn't waste the effort. That was all Rach." Jacob grinned.

"I like your sister." Bella said with a smile.

They both gazed at each other for a moment, neither being able to turn away. Jacob reached out and looped her hair behind her ear. "Bells..." he began.

There was a scream outside. Jacob and Bella ran out together, alarmed by the noise. They found everyone crowded around Billy. He was slumped over in his chair, his chin resting on his chest, eyes closed.

"Everyone give me some room." Sue called out. She began to check Billy's vital signs.

Jacob shoved his way through everyone, Bella following close behind. He knelt by his father's chair and looked at Sue anxiously. Rachel was sobbing in Paul's arms, she had been the one to scream.

"What's wrong with him?" Jacob demanded.

"I think it's his heart." Sue said anxiously. "Help me get him on the ground. I need to start CPR."

Jacob picked his father up easily. He weighed nothing as he lay him gently on the ground. Sue went to work straight away pumping on Billy's chest. Bella went over to her dad, he seemed frozen to the spot. She saw moisture welling up in his eyes.

"I can't lose him too." He mumbled brokenly. "Harry was bad enough, not Billy...not Billy."

"You won't lose him, dad." Bella said firmly. "Billy will be fine."

"You don't know that, kiddo." Charlie said faintly. "His diabetes has been getting worse lately. It has been taking it's toll on his body."

"You have to have faith." Bella took his hand and squeezed it.

Charlie tried to smile but he couldn't quite manage it. "I'm glad you're here."

Bella patted his hand before releasing it. She left his side and made her way over to Jake and Sue, who were still taking turns trying to revive Billy without success. She felt someone watching her. Bella glanced to the left and saw Old Quil, a strange look on his face, as he stared at her. She saw him nod slightly as if giving her permission. Did he know? She had no time to debate the question. If she didn't act now it would be too late. She quickly knelt next to Jake and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wake up, wake up." He was yelling at his dad as he tried to get his heart to start, tears were rolling down his face.

"Jake, let me." Bella whispered.

He turned his grief stricken face toward her. "He can't die. He can't."

"Do you trust me?" Bella asked him, putting a cool hand on his cheek.

Jacob swallowed thickly. "More than anyone."

"Then keep everyone back." Bella begged him.

Jacob looked at her for a moment before getting to his feet. "Move back." He roared. "All of you."

Bella knelt next to Billy and began to unbutton his shirt so his chest was bare. Sue looked at her in horror. "Get away from him." She yelled.

Old Quil appeared beside her. He took Sue's arm. "Leave her, she knows what she is doing."

Sue looked at Old Quil as if he had lost his marbles. "How can you condone this?"

"Leave her." Old Quil said sternly.

Bella leaned down and placed her ear over Billy's chest. His heart was silent, she couldn't hear it. She sat back on her knees and kept one hand on his bare chest and placed the other on his forehead. She then closed her eyes.

* * *

To Billy it felt like an electric current was running through his veins until it hit his heart. First he felt chilled; goose bumps peppered his skin before warmth spread from the tip of his toes until it reached the top of his head. He opened his eyes to see Bella swaying above him.

"What..." he gasped.

Bella opened her eyes and smiled serenely at him before falling forward across his body, unconscious.

_**A/N-thank you for reading! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews on this story. I have fiddled with the canon legends regarding the third wife's sacrifice to suit the purposes of this story! Nikki :)**_

**Part Seven-The Third Wife's True Sacrifice**

Sam and Leah brought Billy back from the hospital. They had all remained silent the whole way back. The doctors had declared that they could find nothing wrong with his heart. They gave him a thorough check up and bid him goodbye with a revised care plan for his diabetes. Sue had stayed behind with Charlie. Bella's father had been a witness to something unexplainable by conventional means. It was no longer plausible to keep him in the dark. He had to be told the truth. Sue had volunteered to do this while her daughter and Sam took Billy over to Forks. Old Quil agreed to help.

The guests at the barbecue had been asked to leave, the only ones that remained were Jacob's closest friends, Quil and Embry. Jared had taken Kim home and Seth had left to do a routine patrol while everyone else was occupied.

Billy stared at his daughter's half finished home as Sam parked the truck. Leah swiveled around in her seat and glanced at him. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Billy said sadly. "I am almost afraid to go in."

"Why?" Leah asked.

"She saved my life. How can I ever repay a debt like that? Charlie will hate me for keeping things from him and Bella...what if she never recovers?" Billy felt moisture build up in his eyes. "Jake will never forgive me."

"Feeling sorry for yourself does no one any good." Sam said bluntly. Leah shot him a warning look but he ignored her. "Bella was brave today, not only did she come to face us all down but she saved you. The least you can do is go in there and face Charlie and show him that her sacrifice was worth it."

"Sam." Leah snapped. "Lay off."

"No." Sam turned to look at Billy. "He knows I'm right. For too long you have placed your daily care onto Jake's shoulders. You know he has enough of a burden already. You need to start taking care of your health better, which means a better diet and no drinking. This is like a second chance for you, don't blow it."

Billy glared at the younger man for a moment, guilt and shame waging a battle within him. He couldn't deny the truth of Sam's words. It was his son who had to make sure he took his insulin daily. Without his intervention he would forget. Jacob and lately Rachel had been nagging him to improve his diet but he had deliberately ignored them, shoving aside the consequences, and now look what his selfishness had done.

Sam got out of the truck and pulled Billy's chair out of the back. He set it up and then helped Leah to lower the older man into his chair. "Ready?"

Billy placed his hands in his lap and choked down his fears. He nodded, Sam exchanged a wry smile with Leah before pushing him into the house.

* * *

"Jake, let me in. I want to see her." Charlie banged on the door but it was locked from the inside.

Paul put his hand on his shoulder. "You should let them be."

Charlie shrugged him off. "That is my little girl in there. I need to see her. She should be in a hospital." He raged.

"You know that is not possible." Sue came up beside him.

"Get away." Charlie snapped. "You are a liar, just like everybody else here. I trusted you."

Sue flinched at his harsh tone. "Please Charlie, you have to understand that my hands were tied."

"How convenient for you all?" Charlie said bitterly. He banged on the door again. "Jake let me see my daughter."

There was no response. After Bella's collapse and Billy's recovery, Jacob had been distraught. He had tried to revive Bella but without success. Her breathing was shallow and he could barely hear her heart beating. It was stuttering as if it was having trouble working. He didn't know what to do. In the end he had picked her up in his arms and fled to the bedroom his sister shared with Paul. He had locked the door, issuing an Alpha order preventing his brothers from breaking in. Since then there had been silence.

"Let me in dammit." Charlie swore as he banged on the door again.

"Enough of that now." Old Quil stepped into the narrow hall. "Let the young man alone."

"You have no right to order me about old man." Charlie snapped.

Old Quil sighed heavily and motioned for his grandson and Embry to eject Charlie from the hall. They gave him apologetic smiles as they grabbed hold of the top of his arms and lifted him easily. He cursed at them as they carried him out of the way.

"You stay there and guard the door." Old Quil ordered Paul. The younger man shot him an irritated glance but he did as he was told.

Rachel came down the hall and joined her husband. She had made him a sandwich. He took it from her gratefully. "This is crazy." He muttered.

"I know." Rachel leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "Dad is back, the hospital gave him a clean bill of health as far as his heart is concerned. She saved him, Paul."

Paul's expression softened. He put a comforting arm across his wife's shoulders. "For that we owe her." He admitted grudgingly as he took another bite of his sandwich.

* * *

Charlie's face was grim as he came face to face with his oldest friend. "What did the hospital say?" He asked coldly.

Billy swallowed down the lump in his throat. "My heart is fine...it seems that Bella healed it."

"Well good for you." Charlie's hands curled into fists. "She is locked in that damn room with your son and he won't let me see her."

"Chief I need to apologize for everything. I know you are angry right now..." Billy quailed when he saw Charlie glare at him fiercely.

"Stuff your apologies. They are four years too late. If anything happens to my daughter because you were too lazy to look after your own health..." Charlie shook his head, words failing him. He marched out of the house and slammed the door.

Billy slumped in his chair. Quil and Embry exchanged worried glances. They felt helpless. Sam took charge. "Go after Charlie and keep an eye on him." He told them. "If he asks you any questions answer them as best you can."

Quil and Embry were relieved to have something to do. They hurriedly left the house. Leah took Sam's hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. He smiled at her weakly. "I think the best we can do is just wait and be here for Jake when he comes out."

Old Quil shuffled out of the hall, leaning heavily on his stick. Sam immediately pulled out a chair for the elder and eased him into it. "Paul Lahote will guard the room in case Chief Swan makes another attempt to break the door down."

"You can't blame him." Leah interjected. "Perhaps we should try and break in. What is Jake thinking?"

"And what would you do once you were in there young woman?" Old Quil asked her. "How could you possibly help?"

"I don't know." Leah sighed in frustration. Sam put his arm over her shoulders.

Sue sat in one of the spare chairs. She had her arms wrapped around herself. "You seemed to know what Bella was about to do." She snapped at Old Quil.

The elder ignored her tone and nodded. "Yes, I had some idea."

"How?" Billy asked.

"Her eyes confirmed it." "Old Quil settled himself more comfortably in his seat.

"Her eyes? What about her eyes?" Billy felt confused. Bella had replaced her contacts before he, Jake and the others had seen.

Sue looked at the floor, guilt weighing her down. She remembered her harshness toward Bella, demanding she show everyone her eyes. "I demanded that Bella show us her eyes to prove that they were not red. I wouldn't let it go. She did as I asked and...and they were the most beautiful color I had ever seen."

Leah stared at her mother. "What color were they?"

"Emerald green. They were so bright and vivid with a few flecks of hazel in them. It took your breath away to see them." Sue whispered.

"Tell us what you know, Quil." Billy begged the elder.

Old Quil sighed. "I don't know much. I only have a fragment of a parchment which mentions something. If Sam here would kindly go to my house and fetch my strong box I will show you."

"Why was I never told about this?" Billy questioned.

"Because it was deemed irrelevant by most of the council decades ago. It was only passed down through my family." Old Quil replied.

Everyone became silent as Sam left the house on his mission.

* * *

Old Quil blew the dust off of the old wooden box and flipped the lid open. Inside were a few ancient documents bound in a leather case. He took them out and unfurled them carefully. The parchment was fragile and crumbling at the edges. Everyone gathered around him to look.

"This is an illustration drawn many years ago of Taha Aki and his third wife." Old Quil showed them the drawing. Everyone peered at it and there were a few gasps as they looked at the color of the woman's eyes as she stood proudly at her warriors side.

"They are the same color as Bella's." Sue whispered in awe.

"But this is impossible." Billy said in disbelief. "Nothing was mentioned in the legends about this."

"Yes we all know the story of the third wife's sacrifice, how she stabbed herself so that her blood would flow and attract the attention of the cold one's, thus enabling Taha Aki to recover and finish them off." Old Quil intoned. "But that is not the true story according to this. History was changed to cover the fact that Taha Aki's last wife, the one he loved above all others, had been bitten by a cold one. She was changed, but not fully. She became the tribe's healer and was beloved by them, but they knew they had to keep her true identity secret for fear of repercussions. So sadly it seems what she really did was erased almost permanently from our records, accept for this one piece of evidence which has been in my family since it was written."

"What did she really do?" Leah asked gently.

"Taha Aki was ancient when the tribe was attacked by the crazed cold ones. He had not phased in years. He had given up his wolf so he could die a natural death with his last wife. He made this sacrifice because he knew he couldn't live without her. The burden to protect the tribe was placed with his sons, but as you all know they were untested. Cold ones had not been a threat for a long time. When it happened they were all overwhelmed. His sons had died and it was only Taha Aki himself who was left. He knew he had to call upon his wolf one last time. But there was a problem. He couldn't complete the change, he was old and his heart gave out. His wife knew what she had to do. Every time she performed a healing it would take away a piece of her strength, she would grow weak. Healing a heart as strong and powerful as Taha Aki's would take all that she had left within her. She did what she had to do and so gave up her life so that he could be saved and thus saving the whole tribe."

Sue let out a choked sob as she sat back down. Billy's face had paled under his tan skin. He felt sick inside. "Are you saying that Bella may never recover?"

Old Quil looked sad as he rolled the parchment back up and placed it back in it's leather holder. "That I don't know."

* * *

Jacob lay on the bed next to Bella. She was deathly cold. He had wrapped his body around hers to try and infuse some warmth into her. He had his head resting on her chest, his ear pressed to her heart so he could hear it beating. It sounded so faint. She took slow shallow breaths as she remained comatose. In Jacob's hand he was clutching a silver necklace. He had found it hidden under Bella's shirt. On the end dangled the wolf charm he had made for her almost three years ago. All this time she had been wearing it around her neck and he never knew.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chances **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eight-Falling Apart**

_**Forty eight hours later;**_

It had been two days since Jacob had locked himself in the room with Bella. There had been no sound from either of them. Charlie had to be forcefully kept away from the room. His anger and frustration was increasing with every hour that passed. None of the pack would let him through. Jacob had given them an Alpha command and they had no choice but to obey. Everyone was sleep deprived as they waited anxiously for some sort of sign.

Sue, Rachel and Leah kept themselves busy by providing food and drink for whoever was in the house at the time. Two pack members alternated shifts guarding the room while the others went out and patrolled the borders. With all the stress of waiting it wasn't long before there was an explosion and it was Charlie who cracked first.

"This is fucking unbelievable. I am breaking that door down whether those idiots try to stop me or not." He ranted, getting up from his seat and pulling at his hair.

"They won't let you through." Billy said tiredly for the hundredth time. He had been the one to bear the brunt of Charlie's rages.

"They will with a gun pointed at their head." Charlie snapped.

"Don't be a fool." Billy called after him as he watched his friend grab his gun.

"You have no right to speak Billy Black, this is all your fault, dammit." Charlie yelled, his eyes flashed fire as he waved his gun around.

"Yes it is my fault, you remind me every minute. But you are not so innocent yourself." Billy's patience finally wore thin.

"What the hell does that mean?" Charlie demanded.

"Maybe if you had made more of an effort with Bella when she first moved home instead of living at that damn desk of yours at the station, then none of this would have happened in the first place." Billy slammed his fists on the armrests of his chair.

"I did the best that I could." Charlie retorted. "I was there as much as I could be. I have to work."

"Bullshit. That girl was here more then she was at home with you. Anyone could see she was lonely and craved attention. That is how Cullen got his hooks into her in the first place. So before you go ripping me to shreds, look at yourself old man." Billy shouted.

Sue and Leah ran into the room. They stared in alarm at the two men facing off against each other. "Stop this." Sue pleaded. "Yelling at each other doesn't help."

Charlie flashed Sue a hurt look. He still felt betrayed by her. They had both been growing closer over the past year and he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she had kept such a huge secret from him. "Don't speak to me." He said bitterly.

"Charlie, please..." Sue edged closer to him but he backed away.

"Stay away." Charlie turned on his heel and left the house, the door nearly coming off it's hinges as he slammed it.

Leah put her arms around her mother as she began to cry. She looked over at Billy. "This can't go on."

"What can I do?" Billy felt frustrated. He was helpless. He had tried to get Jake to answer him as he spoke to him through the locked door but he got no reply. Everyone had taken their turn but to no avail. Jake wouldn't come out until he was ready.

* * *

Leah managed to calm her mother down. She persuaded Sue to go home and get some rest, seeing Charlie acting like he hated her was taking its toll. Leah felt like tearing a strip off of Bella's father for the way he was behaving toward her mother. It was only the fact that she knew a lot of it was down to grief that she bit her tongue. On the way back to Paul and Rachel's house Leah came across her brother. Seth had been covering Jacob's shifts as well as his own and he was just about worn out.

"Any news?" He asked hopefully.

"None." Leah said sadly. "Something has to be done Seth. Who knows what state Bella is in? I mean she might be gone for all we know and Jake is not accepting it. How long do we wait?"

"Don't say that." Seth chided her. "We have to have hope."

"I want to, but seriously I don't understand what Jake is thinking locking them both away like this." Leah shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans as she kicked a stone across the ground.

"He loves her." Seth shrugged. "He has been fighting for her for so long I don't think he knows how to let go."

"Love sucks." Leah said bitterly.

"You never gave up on Sam." Seth reminded her.

"Like I said love sucks." Leah gave him a wry smile.

Seth gave her a comforting hug. Leah sighed as she rested her head against his chest. She was thankful she had a brother like him. Poor Bella had always been alone. Leah wondered whether things would have been different for her if she had someone like Seth to lean on as she was growing up.

* * *

Embry and Quil stood outside the bedroom, both feeling like they were drowning in the silence. They were both deeply worried about their best friend. It had been hard witnessing Jacob's loneliness and despair when Bella had married Cullen and left, supposedly for good. Now she had returned, even though it had been only a short time, both could see the happiness surrounding him like an aura. Now this!

"I'm never settling down." Quil said suddenly. His voice echoed down the hall.

"Keep it down, man." Embry warned him. "You're talking crap."

"Am I?" Quil glanced at the locked door. "Name me one happy couple."

"There's...there's Jared and Kim." Embry pointed out.

Quil snorted through his nose. "Mr and Mrs Imprint? That wasn't Jared's choice. The great spirits in the sky decided for him."

"What about Sam and Lee?" Embry suggested.

"Really? You are using them as an example?" Quil crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "You can see Lee still doesn't quite trust him after the Emily débâcle."

"Maybe not yet, but they fought to be together. Love won in the end. Stop being so cynical." Embry was getting fed up with the bleak conversation. It was his dream to find some nice girl and settle down. He refused to believe that it would never happen.

"What about the olds? None of them are settled and happy. They are all single. Some example they are." Quil wouldn't let it go.

"That's just life." Embry replied irritably. "Are you blaming poor Sarah and Harry for dying?"

"Don't be stupid." Quil shot back at him. "I'm just saying love isn't all it's cracked up to be. If Jake hadn't been sucked in to the whole happy ever after thing, maybe you and I wouldn't be standing in front of a locked door."

"Shut your mouth, Quil. Jake loves Bella. She put herself at risk to help Billy. No one could have foreseen this." Embry turned his back on his friend. This conversation was over.

* * *

Paul returned from his patrol and groaned as he saw his house was still full of people. How long was this stand off going to go on for? His patience was wearing thin. Rachel came out of the house to greet him.

"You're late. I was expecting you home an hour ago."

"I went for a run to burn off some steam. How long is this going to go on for, everyone camping out here?" Paul ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

"It will take as long as it takes." Rachel snapped. "Do you have no empathy at all?"

"I would if I thought there was any hope but it's been two days, Rach. Even you have to accept that she's probably d..."

"Shut your mouth, Paul Lahote." Rachel hissed. "Sometimes I don't know why I married you. That's my brother in there."

Paul sighed, he knew he had gone too far. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"What if that was me?" Rachel challenged him. "Would you give up on me?"

A sick feeling welled in Paul's throat at the thought of anything happening to Rachel. He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight. "I would never give up on you." He assured her.

Rachel relaxed in his embrace. "Then you can understand why Jake will never give up on Bella."

Paul nodded as he pressed his lips into her hair.

* * *

It was dark outside, the whole house was quiet as everyone had settled down for the night. Jacob was grateful for the silence. The noises as everyone had gone about their day had jarred on his nerves. He craved peace. He shifted around on the bed, stretching each of his limbs to get some feeling back into them. His stomach was growling with hunger pains, but he ignored it. Jacob lay back down beside Bella and put his arms around her again. She looked the same as she had since she had fallen into the coma. Her skin was white as snow, her body ice cold. Her long hair shone in the moonlight as it cascaded around her on the pillows.

"Come back to me honey." Jacob whispered as he caressed her cheek. His warm fingers left a trail of warmth behind as he touched her skin.

There was no response except the faint sound of her breathing. Jacob felt moisture welling up in his eyes as he rested his head back on her chest. He needed to hear her heart. It took a while before he heard the faint beat and he had a moment of panic. He did the same thing he did every night that had passed; he prayed.

* * *

The weak sun filtered through the curtains as the third day dawned. Bella's eyelids fluttered for a few seconds before she finally forced them open. She gazed up at the ceiling, feeling disorientated. Where was she? She turned her head to the side and stared as she saw Jacob lying beside her, his head hidden in the crook of her neck. No wonder she was feeling so warm, he had his arms and legs wrapped around her. Bella frowned as she struggled to remember what had happened. Everything was so vague and fuzzy, she recalled being at the barbecue but after that she drew a blank.

"Jake." She croaked, she felt parched and craved water. "Jake."

Jacob's head shot up at the sound of her voice. His eyes were red rimmed and dark circles underscored his eyes as he stared at her for a moment. His short black hair was sticking up in all directions."Bells?"

"You look like you haven't slept in days." Bella said hoarsely. She lifted her hand and touched his silky hair, trying to flatten it.

It finally sank in that Bella was awake and talking to him. A sunny smile lit up Jacob's face as he gathered her up in his arms and hugged her tight. "You're awake. You're awake."

"Yes." Bella felt confused. Her head was reeling as she tried to focus on what was happening. She let Jacob hold her as he rocked them back and forth, pressing kisses into her hair.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I managed to finish editing this so I thought I would go ahead and post. Thanks once again for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nine-Forgiveness and Acceptance**

Jacob went into the en-suite bathroom and fetched Bella a glass of water. When he handed it to her, she took it from him and drank the cool liquid down greedily. It tasted like heaven. "Thank you." She whispered hoarsely as she handed the glass back to him. She looked around the room, wondering where the hell she was. "Where are we?"

"This is my sister's room." Jacob placed the glass down on the small cabinet beside the bed.

"Rachel's room? I don't understand?" Bella shook her hair out, trying to comb out the tangles with her fingers.

Jacob watched her curiously. She was acting as if she didn't remember what happened. "Bells, are you okay?"

"Yes. Did we stay overnight or something? I don't remember staying late? Did my dad stay too?" Bella asked.

Jacob put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Bella you have been unconscious for two whole days and nights. I have been worried sick about you. I was scared you were never going to recover."

Bella stared at him in alarm. "Unconscious? That's not possible. Why are you making up this story, Jacob? This isn't funny."

"I am not making this up. Honey, don't you remember anything?"

"We came to your sister's barbecue and...and..." Bella frowned.

"Bells my dad had a heart attack." Jacob told her gently.

"Oh my god is he alright? Jake I am so sorry." Bella put a hand over her mouth as she looked at him in horror.

"Bella he is fine. You saved him. You saved my dad." Jacob watched her reaction carefully. "Don't you even recall that?"

Bella drew her knees up to her chest and looped her arms around them. She looked like a frightened child. "How could I save him? You are making no sense, Jake."

"I don't understand how you did either, but it happened and I am so grateful, Bells. I love you so fucking much." Jacob declared passionately.

"Jake I..." Bella stopped speaking when he put a finger over her lips. He traced the curve of her uneven pout as he smiled at her lovingly.

"You don't have to say anything. I just needed to tell you. I have been lying by your side for two days dying to get the words out." Jacob pulled her back into his arms and hugged her tightly. Bella rested her chin on his shoulder and stared into space as she wondered what she was going to do now.

* * *

Paul and Jared nearly fell backwards as the door to the room suddenly opened and Jacob and Bella emerged holding hands.

"Fuck." Paul swore. "At last. I thought I was never going to sleep in my bed again. Jeez Jake you stink."

Jacob cuffed him on the back of his head as he passed. He was in too much of a good mood to take Lahote's comments seriously.

"It's good to see you, Jake. You too, Bella." Jared said earnestly.

"Thank you." Bella gave him a weak smile as she half hid behind Jacob.

"Hey." Paul put a hand on Jacob's shoulder to stop him going any further. "I have to warn you things have been tense the past couple of days. Charlie especially is about ready to blow your head off man. He has been trying to get into this room for days. He and your old man have been at each other's throats."

Bella looked at Paul in alarm. "Why? What has been happening?"

Paul exchanged a quick glance with Jared. "We had to tell your dad everything. When he saw you heal Billy there was no hiding it."

"My dad knows." Bella felt sick. How could she face him now? He would never look at her the same way. Why did they keep saying she had healed Billy? She wished she could remember but it was all a blank. Bella felt frightened.

Jacob could sense her tension. He put his arm across her shoulders. "Charlie will be fine. Once he sees you are okay he will calm down."

"He'll hate me." She whispered brokenly. "I have lied to him for years."

"He won't. Charlie loves you." Jacob assured her. "Come on it will be okay I promise you."

They began to move down the hall until Paul stopped them again. Jacob glared at him in annoyance. Paul rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the floor. "I just need to say something to you, Bella."

"What's that?" She said faintly.

"I want to say thank you for what you did for Rach's dad. We all owe you one and...and I'm sorry for how I acted before." Paul blurted out.

Bella felt stunned. Had Paul Lahote actually apologized to her? She rubbed her forehead to ease the ache in her temples. "Um...thank you."

Jacob punched Paul on the arm before leading Bella back down the hall and into the lounge.

* * *

The lounge was crowded when they both walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they entered the room. Bella felt like she was back at the barbecue again as all eyes turned her way. She hid behind Jacob's tall frame. Why were they all looking at her like that? She just wanted to run and hide. It was Leah who made the first move, she came over to them and threw her arms around Bella, giving her a warm hug.

"We are so glad you are okay."

Bella didn't know what to do, she felt so overwhelmed. "Thank you." She said lamely.

"No thank you." Leah released her and stepped back only to be replaced with Seth, who lifted her off of the floor.

One by one the other pack members came and embraced Bella. Jacob grinned at his brothers as they all thanked her profusely. His eyes roamed around for his father. Billy was sitting beside Sue at the kitchen table, tears were rolling openly down his face as he looked at his son and Bella. He held back while the others gave their thanks. Eventually Jacob ordered them all to back off a little and give Bella some breathing space. He took her hand again and led her over to his father.

"Bella..." Billy said tremulously. "I am so glad to see that you are awake. We have all been so worried. You don't know how grateful I am for what you did for me. Words cannot express my gratitude for the risk you took saving my life. I am eternally in your debt."

Bella was flagging, she needed food and more water. She heard Jacob's stomach growl loudly, which diffused the tension as everyone laughed. "I think the wolf needs his dinner." She joked.

"Let me." Rachel came out of the kitchen with two plates piled high with food. She passed one to Bella, it was a vegetable lasagne. She smiled at Jacob's sister gratefully. Rachel then passed Jacob a plate with double the helpings. He ruffled his sisters hair and took it, beginning to eat with his fingers.

"Eww, still a caveman brother." Rachel teased him lightly.

"Always." Jacob said with a wink.

* * *

Bella ate her food slowly as she kept her eyes trained on the front door. Rachel had told her that Charlie had gone for a long walk to calm himself. He had done that several times over the past couple of days as a way of escaping the cloying atmosphere of the house and to avoid Billy and Sue as much as possible. She felt agitated, worrying about how he would be with her now that he knew everything. Bella knew he must feel totally betrayed. She had lied to his face for years. What kind of daughter did that make her? She felt ashamed as all her past actions returned to haunt her.

As always Jacob could tell she was fretting. He touched her cheek gently, letting his fingers trail over her smooth skin. "He will be fine. He loves you." He said again.

Bella forced a smile onto her face as she spooned more of the vegetable lasagne into her mouth. She drank down more water, feeling better now she had something inside her. Jacob was on his third helping.

The front door finally opened just as she was finishing up her meal. Bella sat frozen in her seat as she saw her father enter the house. Everyone stepped back to give Charlie room as his eyes landed on her. They stared at each other for a moment. "Bells?" He mumbled as if not believing she was really there.

"Dad." Bella got up from her seat and raced over to him, her outline a blur as she threw herself into his waiting arms. "I am sorry, so sorry."

Tears rolled down Charlie's cheeks as he hugged his daughter tightly. "Hush kiddo. It doesn't matter. Everything is alright now."

* * *

A bonfire was hastily set up on the beach as the pack and the elders gathered around it. Pizza was handed around and toasting forks with sausages and marshmallows were roasting in the flames. Bella sat between Jacob and her dad as they joined the others in a circle around the fire. Billy sat at the head of the circle, Old Quil and Sue Clearwater on either side of him.

"Tonight we gather here in celebration. A member of our extended family, who we thought may have been lost to us, is here with us now. Bella we thank you." Billy said loudly.

Slowly everyone began to clap and Seth let out a whistle until Leah cuffed him playfully on the back of his head. Bella held onto her dad and Jacob's hands as she smiled at them shyly. She still had no recollection of what had gone on. Jacob had filled her in on some of the details but it was all still vague. What had happened was all so new, she couldn't recall ever having done anything like that before. Maybe it would come back to her in a few days. According to Jacob she seemed totally aware of what she was doing at the time. Perhaps her memory loss was part of the after effects of the coma. For now she put all her worries to rest. She was among friends. Her dad loved her and she felt happy and rested. All the unanswered questions could wait for another day.

Billy held his hand up for silence and everyone quietened down. "Tonight I have a new tale to share with you all. It was erased from our legends for good reason, but now the elders and I feel that the time is right for the truth to be told. It concerns the legend of Taha Aki's third wife; the brave woman who sacrificed herself for the man she loved and the tribe who revered her as much as her husband..." He looked over at Bella and smiled. Her green eyes reflected the light from the flames as she smiled back at him.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Ten-Bella's Husband**

Bella sat on the windowsill in her bedroom and looked out over the garden and beyond. It was still early in the morning; the sun had barely risen. But this was her favorite part of the day. Everything was still peaceful and calm as night handed over the reigns to the day. She studied the forest, wondering where Jacob was right now. She knew he was on patrol and had been for most of the night. Perhaps he was near First beach standing near the edge of the cliff looking down at the wild ocean. She pictured his proud wolf in her mind, the red tints in his thick coat gleaming in the weak light from the dawning sun.

She had her arms looped round her knees as she hugged them to her chest; she continued to enjoy the quiet. It was while she was resting that her memories came back with full force. She gasped as she saw herself kneeling beside Billy, her eyes closed as she concentrated on finding his heart. Then Billy's body morphed into a young child. She was in a shopping precinct with Edward and Alice standing beside her as a young boy fitted in front of them, his distraught mother yelling for help. Bella had acted on instinct that day. She had dropped the bags filled with clothes she had been carrying and ran to the boy's side.

"Let me." She had said calmly to the young woman.

Edward had joined her. "What are you doing?" He had hissed. "We are attracting unwanted attention here."

For the first time ever Bella had ignored her husband as she set to work, feeling for the boys pulse as he thrashed around in front of her. She felt her eyes close of their own accord and she kept a hand on his wrist while the other had touched his forehead. She had felt the power flow from her hands and into the small boy. Within seconds he had stopped fitting and opened his eyes. Bella had felt triumphant as she opened hers and smiled at him happily, then she had keeled over in a dead faint.

She remembered now that she had been unconscious for a day and when she had woken the same thing had happened; she had no memory of what she had done until two days later. When she had spoken to Edward about it he had admitted that he had been hoping that she would never remember, he insisted her actions had been reckless. While he had kept her in the dark he had been in discussions with Carlisle about her unexpected talent. Carlisle had cautioned him not to let her do another healing. After that they kept a round the clock watch on her, making sure she was never alone and never allowed to mix with humans again unless one of them was with her.

Bella felt anger course through her at the thought of Edward. When she and Charlie had returned home, she had checked her cell to find several messages from her husband, threatening to come and fetch her home himself. Because Alice couldn't see her because of Jacob and the pack, Edward was getting very edgy as his controlling nature came to the fore. Bella knew it wouldn't be long before she was forced to leave Forks and return to her prison.

* * *

"Alright kiddo?" Charlie asked cautiously as he watched her sit down for breakfast.

Bella gave him a small smile. "I am fine, honestly."

Charlie sighed. "I know, but you can't blame your old man for worrying."

"I know." Bella touched his arm briefly, biting gingerly into the toast she had made. Bread was one of the few human foods she could tolerate, although she had to be careful not to have too much. One slice per day was her limit.

"So what are your plans for today?" Charlie asked as he joined her at the table, a mug of coffee in his hand.

"I'm not sure. I thought we could spend it together doing whatever you want." Bella suggested.

"You are not seeing Jake then?" Charlie checked.

"No, he has been out all night on patrol." Bella saw her dad's face redden, he was still having a hard time dealing with what Jake was and in a small way, her too, although he was doing his best to hide it. "Are you sure you are alright with this dad?"

Charlie nodded. "Of course. I just need a little time to get used to things that's all."

"Does that include forgiving Billy and Sue properly?" Bella pressed.

"One step at a time, kiddo." Charlie took a gulp of his coffee.

Bella patted his hand. "Okay." She took another small bite of her toast and smiled.

* * *

They spent the day fishing in the end. Charlie took Bella to one of his favorite watering holes and they sat side by side on the bank of the river as he gave her a lecture on the best way to catch fish. Bella followed all his instructions to the letter and didn't catch a thing. Charlie managed to catch a few and he laughed at her disgruntled expression. In the end Bella had knelt on the bank and stuck her hand in the water, within seconds she had a thrashing fish in her hand. Charlie's face was a picture as he stared at her in shock. Bella didn't let him forget it all the way home.

Their joy was short lived when they pulled into the drive to see a familiar car parked across the street. Charlie's face darkened and Bella felt nausea well up in her stomach as she stared at Carlisle's black Mercedes.

"What is he doing here?" Charlie snapped. He opened the door to the cruiser and stepped out.

Bella followed suit, running round the car to stand by her dad's side. She could see no sign of her husband, but she knew he was nearby because she could smell him. It seemed that he had gone hunting during her absence. He usually did so to make sure he was fully in control when he confronted her.

"Where is the little shit?" Charlie marched over to the car and banged on the window.

"Dad, he's not in there." Bella caught his arm and pulled him back. "We should go inside. Edward will turn up when he is ready."

"I'll be ready too." Charlie's hand shot to his hip where his gun usually hung from his belt, but it wasn't there.

"Shooting at him won't have any effect, remember." Bella reminded him gently.

"You won't be going back with him, Bella." Charlie huffed.

Bella had been upset when Billy had confessed that Charlie knew about the baby. It had taken all her willpower to keep her emotions in check as her father had asked her for the full story. She had no choice but to be open about what Edward and Carlisle had done. She refused to lie to Charlie anymore.

"Dad I need to deal with Edward." Bella whispered.

"You are in no state to..."

"Dad, I have to. Come inside we need to talk." Bella took his arm and he followed reluctantly, his keen eyes scanning the immediate area for any sign of Cullen.

* * *

"You can stay here with me." Charlie thundered. "I will not allow you to go back to them."

Bella sat at the table and cradled her glass of water in her hands. "I have no choice. I can't stay here long term, it's not practical. I am not fully human. I refuse to put you in danger because of my own selfish wants. There is a reason that the Cullen's move from place to place. Staying too long in one area attracts unwanted attention."

"You are not a va...vampire, kiddo." Charlie choked over the words. "You are more human than that. No one will ever know."

"It doesn't work like that." Bella said brokenly. "And I am a vampire dad, you have to accept that."

Charlie banged his fist on the table. "That's bullshit. The same would apply to Jake then. He is a freaking wolf. What is the difference between you and him? You are both half of something."

"The difference is he is a protector and I am a...a...a...I am a danger to you." Bella cried out. She felt tears well in her eyes but she forced them back.

"You are a healer, Bells. A healer." Charlie sat opposite her and grabbed her hands desperately. "You are special, don't compare yourself to that Cullen boy."

Before Bella could answer there was a knock on the door. She stared at her dad wildly. "That's him, he's here."

* * *

Jacob rolled out of bed and onto his feet as he heard a warning howl echo through the air. That howl could only mean one thing, a cold one had been spotted. He didn't bother using the door but slipped through his bedroom window and out into the open air. He sped toward the trees and phased as soon as he was under cover.

"Report." He ordered through the pack mind.

Quil and Embry were on patrol. They quickly filled his mind with images of Edward Cullen on the hunt. Jacob was enraged. He let out a loud roar and took off for the Swan house. Quil and Embry quickly followed their leader as he sprinted toward his goal.

* * *

Bella opened the door slowly. She hadn't seen her husband in over a week and her old feelings of hate at what he had done to their baby welled up in her. "Why are you here now?" She asked coldly. "I still have a few days left."

Edward sighed dramatically as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, you know why I am here. Firstly I am worried about you and secondly Alice has not been able to track you properly for days. This can only mean that you have been spending time with Black again."

"What of it?" Bella snapped. "Jake is my friend."

"And also your natural enemy." Edward stated bluntly. "You seem to forget what he is and what you are now. You are not human anymore, no matter how many times you try to be."

"I am." Bella whispered. "Carrying your child was testament to how human I am."

Edward flinched at her words. He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "I had no choice Bella. You have to understand that. Come, this is not the place to discuss this, pack your things and say goodbye to your father. I have tickets booked, we need to get to the airport immediately."

"That wasn't the arrangement." Bella retorted. "I will come back when I am ready."

"I can see the dog's influence already." Edward said testily. "Even now he still playing on your guilt and trying to turn you away from me. Come."

"You arrogant..." Bella stopped speaking when she heard her father come up beside her.

Charlie gently moved her to one side. He opened the door wider and crossed his arms as he looked at Bella's husband. He now knew that Edward could read his mind and he didn't bother to hide his thoughts as he hurled insults at the creature, as he now thought of him.

Edward stiffened as he read Charlie's mind. "I see that you know."

"Yes I know." Charlie said aloud. "And you also know that you are not welcome here. I suggest you leave right now."

Edward wasn't listening, his eyes had narrowed as he sniffed the air. Bella too had heard and smelled who was approaching. It was Jacob. He must have come across Edward's scent as he hunted.

"You are a fool." She spat sarcastically at her husband. "Or did you deliberately leave your scent everywhere so that Jake would know you were here.? Did you do it to stake some kind of claim?"

"You are my wife." Edward snapped, finally losing his patience. "I have no need to stake a claim."

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Jake's coming." Bella told him wearily.

Seconds later a half clothed Jacob, followed by Embry and Quil strode confidently out of the trees surrounding the house. He looked every inch the Alpha male that he was, his tan skin glistened in the weak sun, his muscles bulging with every move that he made. His shorts hung low on his hips as he stood in front of Edward. Bella thought her husband looked sickly and ill next to Jacob and the others vitality.

"We meet again, Jacob Black." Edward stated coldly as he turned to face his nemesis.

Jacob matched his stare. "So it seems." He snapped fiercely.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chances **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eleven-Bella Finally Breaks**

Charlie ran down the steps and stood between the two angry males. It felt like deja vu, this wasn't the first time he had come between Edward and Jacob to stop them fighting. Right now he would love to see Jake pound Edward into the ground, but they were all in full view of the neighbors. He saw Edward scowl out of the corner of his eye and guessed he must have read his mind.

"Let's take this round the back, shall we?" Charlie ordered them.

Edward nodded stiffly, and after giving Bella an irritated glance, he led the way round to the back of the house where they couldn't be seen. Bella joined her dad; Charlie gave her a comforting hug before they both followed the others silently.

"Let's get this over with." Edward said, dropping all his fake politeness now that he didn't have to keep up the pretense for Charlie anymore. "Bella and I have a plane to catch."

"My daughter is going nowhere with you." Charlie snapped.

Jacob, Embry and Quil surrounded Charlie and Bella in a V-formation protectively. Edward snorted in disgust. "Really? We are back to this? You dogs are as predictable as ever."

Jacob opened his mouth to retaliate but Bella got there first. She pushed past Embry, who was standing in front of her, and marched over to her husband. Edward looked at her curiously, having no idea what she was about to do, he couldn't read her mind. "Bella?"

Bella didn't answer him. Instead she lifted her hand and slapped him hard around the face. Edward's head snapped back with the force of the blow. "I have been wanting to do that for so long." She yelled at him. She slapped him again, her hand was stinging from the blow. She may possess a vampire's strength but her skin wasn't as tough. Her palm burned where it had come into contact with his skin.

"Bella?" Edward said brokenly as he held up his hands defensively. "Please love, stop."

"No you stop." She raged. Bella lashed out at him again, hitting him anywhere she could land a punch. She kicked out with her foot and cried out when it connected with his skin. Her hands and knuckles were beginning to bleed. Edward's body was like stone and Bella knew she wasn't really hurting him in the literal sense, she was only hurting herself. But she had been holding her grief and anger at what he had done deep inside and she released it now, the only way she could.

"Bella please." Edward pleaded. "You are injuring yourself. You are not strong enough for this. I understand your anger, but this is no way to express it."

"I hate you." Bella screamed as she kicked him again. "You killed my baby. You are a murderer."

Charlie and Jacob rushed forward to stop Bella. She was becoming hysterical and was injuring herself the more she hit out at Edward. She was too strong for Charlie to catch hold of, but Jacob grabbed her round the waist and hauled her against his warm chest. "Enough Bells." He said as calmly as he could.

Bella began to cry. "I hate him. I hate him." She sagged against Jacob and let him hold her tight as she gave into her grief.

Edward stood a little way from them, completely dumbfounded as he witnessed his wife's despair. He had never seen Bella lose control like that. It had shocked him to his core. He understood she was angry at what he and Carlisle had to do, but he had assumed she had come to terms with the knowledge that they had acted in her best interests. Embry and Quil felt uncomfortable watching Bella's breakdown, they felt like they were witnessing something private. They turned away to give Bella and Jake the illusion of privacy.

Charlie glared at Edward as he approached him. "I know exactly what you did. My daughter is right, you are a murderer. Do you have no conscious at all?"

"Do you think it's something I wanted to do?" Edward demanded as he looked past Charlie toward Bella, who was still engulfed in Jacob's arms. "You have no idea how Carlisle and I struggled with the moral implications of what we did. But in the end it came down to the simple fact that I couldn't let Bella risk her life. I love her more than any of you can comprehend and I would do anything to protect her. If she had continued with the pregnancy she would have died."

Bella twisted round in Jacob's arms and stared at her husband. It was the first time she had heard him give a full explanation for what he had done. After the procedure had been performed he had refused to discuss it, expecting their life to continue on as before. "You just don't get it do you Edward? What you did wasn't love, you violated me. You violated my body and took away my choice. You had no right to do that, none."

"You would have died." Edward said sadly as he locked eyes with her.

"You don't know that." Bella snapped.

"Alice saw it." Edward confessed. "She saw you die as that thing you were carrying tore you apart from the inside out. It wasn't a baby, Bella. It was a monster you were carrying."

Jacob gripped Bella tightly as she struggled to break free. "You sicken me."

"You are angry at me now, that is the human side of you." Edward said brokenly. "But in time you will come to understand and forgive me."

"Forgive you." Bella spat. "I will hate you for eternity."

Her words seemed to pierce Edward right to his dead heart. He actually staggered back as if she had slapped him again. "You don't mean that."

"I do." Bella replied bitterly. "I hate you and if I could turn back time I would never have married you. Everyone is right to call your kind leeches, because that's what you do. You suck the life out of people until they rot and die. That's what you did to my baby."

There was a heavy silence in the air, no one said a word as Bella pulled away from Jacob and tore her wedding and engagement rings from her fingers. "I want nothing to do with you. Go to hell." She threw them at his feet and marched into the house, slamming the back door behind her.

Charlie and Jacob exchanged an uneasy glance. Edward was kneeling on the ground, the rings laying in the palm of his hand. He was making a keening sound as if he was trying to cry.

"Go inside, Charlie." Jacob said quietly. "See to Bella."

Charlie looked at Edward for a second before he did as Jacob asked him. "Quil, Embry, leave us for a while. I need to speak to Edward alone." He ordered them.

Quil and Embry looked at him with concern, but they couldn't disobey a direct Alpha command. They reluctantly ran over to the forest and disappeared into the shelter of the trees. Jacob waited a moment to make sure they were out of earshot before he began to speak.

"I wanted to rip you to shreds after I learned what you did to Bella. But I think she has managed to do that quite well on her own. You deserved everything she said to you and more for what you did to her." Jacob stated coldly.

Edward looked up at him, his features contorted with grief. "You think that you are better then me but the truth is you are no different. I know what you want Black. You think that Bella will fall into your arms and you will live happily ever after. If our roles had been reversed and Bella was carrying your child you would have done the same as me to keep her safe and well."

"Never compare yourself to me." Jacob thundered. "We are nothing alike. You have been selfish from the start. You knew what would happen by pursuing a relationship with her, but you went ahead anyway. If you had truly loved Bella you would have left as soon as you felt the attraction."

Edward rose to his feet and slipped the rings into the pocket of his expensive jacket. "I can read your mind dog. You think that because Bella can get pregnant that she will be able to bear your child, but you have no idea of the risk that will put on her life. I know about her saving your father, each time that Bella performs a healing a little bit of her dies each time. If she carries on she will not live long. I and my family were protecting her, sometimes from herself. She can be stubborn and does not always know what is best for her."

"Do you even hear what you're saying? You can't keep Bella under lock and key. She is capable of making her own decisions and looking after herself." Jacob growled.

"You are ignorant." Edward snapped. "As always. If she stays here then she will die. You cannot keep her from harm like I can."

A roar ripped from Jacob's chest as his eyes began to dilate. "Get out of here, bloodsucker and never return. The treaty is null and void, if you return here I will kill you."

Edward's own features contorted into a snarl. "She will return to me, dog. Bella is a vampire no matter how much she tries to hide beneath her humanity. She will forever be drawn back to her own kind." He saw that Jacob's whole body was beginning to shake and he quickly fled the scene before Quil and Embry came back to assist their Alpha.

Jacob was just about to follow him when the back door opened and Charlie emerged. "Jake, come inside. He is gone now."

Jacob stood with his back to Charlie as he took deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't want Bella's father to see him in this state. Once he was back under control he followed Charlie back into the house.

* * *

Bella was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in Jake." She said wearily.

Jacob edged into the room. He had a first aid kit in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Have you come to patch me up?" She asked wryly.

"Yeah." Jacob smiled at her tentatively and came into the room fully, shutting the door behind him. "Your dad is worried about you."

"I know. I just needed to calm down." Bella sat up on the bed, her long hair flowing around her shoulders. "I'm sorry for what I did out there. You must think I'm insane."

Jacob knelt in front of her and took one of her hands. He opened up a pack of wet wipes and began to dab at the blood on her knuckles. "No, I think you are just a girl who needed to vent and let out what she has been holding inside for so long."

Bella watched him silently as he cleaned up her wounds and bandaged them up gently. Once he was finished he sat beside her on the bed and put an arm around her. "I know things seem unsettled right now, honey, but you did the right thing. You are surrounded by people who love you here. This is your home. Not with them."

Bella hid her head in his shoulder and took comfort from his solid presence. "You always manage to say the right thing." She whispered.

He smiled as he pressed a kiss into her hair. "I'm always right."

"Arrogant much?" Bella raised her head and touched his cheek with her fingers.

Jacob entwined his fingers with hers. The warmth from his touch felt soothing and Bella began to relax. _"Stay with me."_ He whispered to her in Quileute.

Bella glanced up at his beloved face and smiled softly. She had made a point of studying his language in their years apart. It was her small way of staying connected to him. _"Yes."_ She replied in his native tongue.

Jacob's face broke out into a sunny grin as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close to his heart.

_**A/N-thank you for reading! I couldn't find the correct translation for what Jake and Bella said in his native tongue so I leave that to your imagination! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chances **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Twelve-Shattered**

_**Two months later;**_

Bella sat at her favorite spot on the windowsill, her knees drawn up to her chest as she looked out at the rising sun. Another day was dawning and a smile lit up her face as she realized that for the first time in a long time, she was looking forward to it. She glanced over toward her bed to see Jacob still sprawled across it fast asleep. He had paid her an early morning visit after his night patrol shift had ended. They had chatted for a little while before he had promptly fallen asleep, exhausted from being awake for so long.

It was only now that she was practically spending all her free time with him that she realized just how heavy the burden that Jacob carried daily was. Between looking after his father, leading the pack and organizing the patrol shifts, working at the local garage and attending the countless council meetings he hardly had any rest time. Bella wondered how he managed to fit it all in and still be happy and attentive when they were together. He had laughed at her concern and just said he was used to it. He had told her that being with her enabled him to relax and unwind. Bella felt grateful that she could at least do that small thing for him, even if it was only to listen to him as he unburdened his worries.

She sat there enjoying the peace for another hour before Jacob finally began to stir. She watched him stretch his long limbs one by one as he yawned. Bella was always fascinated by the play of his muscles under his tan skin as he moved. He was so tall and well built but he carried himself with such grace and he was so gentle with it.

"Morning sleepy head." She said with a fond smile.

"Hey." Jacob rolled off the bed and onto his feet. "Sorry I passed out."

"Don't apologize." Bella slipped nimbly off of the windowsill and onto her feet. "I could see how worn out you were."

"Well the good news is I finally have some time off both from work and patrolling. So if you are up for it I thought we could spend a few relaxing days together." Jacob suggested hopefully.

"There's nothing I would like more." Bella reached up and smoothed down his messy bed hair, running her hands through the silky strands. "What did you have in mind?"

"Anything you want really. I'm easy." Jacob shrugged.

Bella arched an eyebrow. "Easy, huh?"

"Ha ha. Get your mind out of the gutter, Bells." Jacob mocked her.

"Do I have to?" Bella pouted.

"Nah not really." Jacob placed his hands carefully around her slim waist and looked at her longingly. The mood changed as they stared into each other's eyes. "I'm here whenever you're ready, Bells." He said meaningfully.

"You've been very patient." Bella touched his day old stubble with her fingers.

"I know that you've been through a lot." Jacob stroked her lower back with his long fingers. The heat from his touch warmed her cool skin, sending pleasant tingles through her body. "I can wait as long as you want."

Bella looped her arms around his neck as she frowned. "It's not just about that. I'm worried about how it will be between us. My venom...I don't know what will happen."

"Nothing will happen." Jacob replied confidently. "You have full control, Bells. You are over analyzing things."

"Maybe." Bella's eyes dropped to his full lips. She had been longing to kiss him for ages, but kept holding back, her fears stopping her doing what she yearned to do.

Jacob leaned closer so that their noses were touching. "Can I kiss you good morning, Bella?"

Bella swallowed nervously as she closed her eyes and moved her mouth closer to his. "Yes."

Jacob smiled as he gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started out slow and soft as Jacob gave Bella time to relax. Her lips were cool against his and he found he loved the difference in body temperature. His heat warmed her skin and he felt the tension ease as her body relaxed against his. Carefully he intensified the kiss, giving Bella time to get used to the sensation. She sighed happily as she realized that he had been right and there seemed to be no problem and that her fears were groundless. She loved the feel of his mouth on hers and his heat was like a balm to her soul as it wrapped around her, encasing her in a warm cocoon.

When they parted they were both smiling. Bella rested her forehead against his and a faint blush coated her cheeks. "Wow." She breathed.

Jacob rubbed his nose on hers in an Eskimo kiss. "That was definitely wow. Can I have another?"

Bella pulled back from him and fled to the other side of the room in a blink of the eye. "Only if you can catch me." She teased.

Jacob laughed as he began to chase her out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Charlie was feeling tired. He hated the night shifts at work, trying to stay awake until the early hours was exhausting. It had been fine when he was younger, but he found the older he got the harder it was to keep awake. He yawned as he got up from his desk, switched off the computer and left his office. It was six in the morning and he was ready for bed. He pulled on his jacket and shoved his hat on his head before striding wearily through the station, greeting his colleagues and bidding them goodbye as he headed for home.

"Hey Chief, here's the paperwork on the Morrison case." Mac handed him a pile of papers as he passed.

"Great." Charlie muttered. "I'll have them back by tonight." He ran a hand over his bleary eyes.

"Are you alright, Chief?" His deputy asked in concern. Charlie didn't look too well, his skin had a grey tinge to it.

"Just a touch of flu coming I think." Charlie said dismissively.

"Would you like me to drive you home? You look a bit out of it." Mac suggested.

"No, no I'm fine." Charlie rubbed his eyes again. "See you later."

"Okay, Bye." Mac waved to him as Charlie trudged out of the station and over to the cruiser which was parked outside.

* * *

Charlie's eyes were watering as he drove down the road heading for home. He wiped at them irritably as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. Luckily it was still pretty empty as it was still early. He yawned, making his eyes water again. He was looking forward to a hot drink and his bed. He felt his eyes closing and he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Dammit I'm too old for this." He muttered.

Charlie took one hand from the wheel and rubbed his eyes, glad that he only lived a short drive from home. Any longer and he would have to pull over and sleep by the side of the road. He was distracted only seconds, but that was enough time for a large deer to leap out in front of the car and smash into the windscreen, shattering it on impact.

* * *

"The phone's ringing." Bella laughed as she pushed on Jacob's broad shoulders. He was kissing her neck and sending her hormones into overdrive.

"Ignore it honey." He mumbled as he ran one hand down her hip, sending trails of heat across her skin with his touch.

Bella smiled. "It could be important."

"Ring whoever it is back." Jacob moved his mouth back to hers and kissed her passionately.

Bella lay down and pulled him on top of her as she returned his kisses eagerly. The phone kept ringing insistently. She sighed as she pushed him away from her again. "I have to answer it." She said reluctantly.

Jacob groaned as he rolled off of her and let her get up. "Hurry up and get rid of them, Bells."

She flashed him a smile as she sprinted out to the hall and picked up the phone. "Hello." She said breathlessly.

"Isabella Swan?" An official voice questioned her.

Bella hadn't heard herself addressed by her maiden name in over two years. It felt good to hear it. "Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Doctor Mitchell. I am calling from Fork's hospital. I was asked to contact you by your father's colleagues. They are with him now."

Bella's hands clutched the phone tightly, nearly breaking it in her strong grip. "What's happened?"

"Your father has been in an accident. A deer ran in front of his car and there was a collision. He is being prepared for surgery now. Do you think you can get down here?"

"I'm on my way." Bella said quickly. She rubbed at her chest as her sluggish heart began to beat faster in panic.

"Go straight to the reception when you arrive and they will assist you." Doctor Mitchell replied. "He is in good hands Ms Swan."

"Thank you." Bella said weakly as she ended the call. She leaned back against the wall and took a few deep breaths before calling out to Jacob.

* * *

_**Five hours later; **_

Jacob held Bella as they waited for some news. She had been silent the whole time, hardly answering his worried questions about how she was feeling. In the end all he could do was hold her as they waited anxiously for someone to tell them how much longer Charlie was going to be in surgery. The time ticked by slowly and the wait seemed interminable. Jacob only left Bella to get some food and water and to make a quick call to his father. Billy was frantic when he heard about the accident and wanted to come down, but Jacob put him off, telling him there was nothing he could do and that he would call when there was news.

Finally one of the surgeons came to see them, he looked tired and was still wearing his hospital gown. "Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes." Bella became alert as she looked at the older man pleadingly. "Is my father okay?"

The surgeon sighed as he took a seat next to her. Bella gripped onto Jacob's hand, she could tell it was bad by the look on the man's face. "I'm sorry." He said as gently as he could. "We did the best that we could. Unfortunately your father ruptured his spleen and there was a lot of internal bleeding."

"He's not dead." Bella begged. "Please tell me he isn't gone."

The surgeon ran a hand through his greying hair. "I knew your father well, I respected him greatly as did all my colleagues. He is in a coma Isabella. I'm sorry but he is unlikely to recover. It is only a matter of time." He said sorrowfully.

Bella began to shake. Jacob clutched her to him as tears rolled down her face. "I need to see him right now." She pleaded.

"Of course. Come with me." The surgeon stood up and led them to a private ward in the ICU. "Ignore the machines as best you can. I will be back in a few minutes." He said solicitously as he left them alone.

Bella went to her dad's bedside and let out a choked cry as she saw how ill he looked. His skin seemed translucent under the bright hospital lights. She touched his forehead and it felt cold under her fingers. She knew she didn't have much time before it was too late. She turned and gazed at Jacob desperately.

"Watch the door Jake. You can't let anyone in."

"Bells." Jacob said worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Bella replied distractedly. "I have to do this."

Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat as he took her beautiful face in his hands and kissed her lovingly. Bella relaxed against him for a moment before pulling away. "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you more." Bella said the words for the first time. "Watch the door Jake."

He nodded. Bella gave him a confident smile as she stood beside her dad's bed and placed a cool hand on his forehead and another on his stomach. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar warmth flow through her hands. Using all her strength Bella pushed past her fears and let the power guide her.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Thirteen-The Ultimate Sacrifice**

_**Ten days later;**_

Billy sat by his old friend's hospital bed and listened to the various monitors beeping. His weary eyes studied Charlie carefully. He had some color in his cheeks and his skin had lost the translucency. The doctors had been amazed at his recovery. Their initial tests had shown brain death but careful monitoring since had shown them to be wrong. He was now breathing on his own, but the most amazing factor was his spleen. It had repaired itself and was shown to be healthy. All of the surgeons were completely stumped and pronounced it a miracle.

Billy sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 10:37 am. He turned back to look at his friend; a small gasp left his lips as he realized Charlie had opened his eyes and was looking straight at him. He was awake.

"Billy?" He whispered hoarsely. "She didn't? Please tell me she didn't?"

A tear rolled down Billy's weathered cheek as he reached out and caught Charlie's hand. "I am so sorry." He said sadly.

Charlie closed his eyes and began to cry.

* * *

Bella lay comatose on Jacob's bed. She looked like a sleeping angel, her hair had been carefully brushed so that it shone as it splayed across the pillows. Her skin was as white as snow, making the shadows under her closed eyes stand out. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed raggedly in and out. A drip had been set up beside the bed, giving her the nourishment that her body couldn't provide. She had been in a coma for ten days.

Jacob had stayed by her side the entire time, only leaving to eat and drink, before laying back down next to her. The pack and also the elders often came to keep him company, this time he hadn't locked them both away. He was frightened and their silent support made the slow minutes and hours more bearable as the time ticked slowly by without any change.

Leah and Sam were sitting on the floor leaning against the wall as they watched Jacob rest his head on Bella's chest so he could hear the faint beat of her heart. He did this all the time just to reassure himself that she was still alive. They remained silent, there was nothing left for them to say to make the situation any better. All they could do was be there. Sam squeezed Leah's hand and she leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes moist with the ever present tears.

Jacob raised his head when he heard Bella give out a soft sigh; a small smile curving her lips upwards. Hope soared in his heart as he watched her anxiously for another sign. From the corner of his eye he could see his alarm clock, the glowing red numbers showed that it was 10:37. Bella's body jerked slightly and Jacob stared at her in alarm as he placed his head on her chest again to check her heart beat. It was silent.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. I couldn't be cruel and let you wait. I couldn't edit it all but here is part of the next chapter! Nikki :)**_

**Part Fourteen-Back from the Brink**

Bella stood near the entrance to the Black's house and looked over at the young boy. His hair fell to his shoulders and some of it was covered in mud as he knelt on the ground, his hands busy piling up the loose earth and then patting it until it made a round shape. Bella glanced inside the house, her father was still busy talking to his friend and the boy's twin sisters were sitting off to one side and ignoring her, both of them talking in a language she didn't understand. She sighed and went back to staring at the little boy. He was now in the process of making another round shape. Bella glanced in at the house again, her dad was still busy and she was getting bored waiting. She decided to go over to the boy and ask him what he was doing. With this thought in mind Bella skipped over in his direction. Unfortunately her natural clumsiness got the better of her and she skidded, landing directly on the pile of mud the boy had been playing with and squashing his creation flat.

The boy stood and glared at the girl, his lower lip poked out in a pout and he looked as if he might cry. "You break pie."

"I'm sorry." Bella mumbled as she picked herself up. She glanced down at her dress, it was completely saturated with mud. "It was an accident."

"Silly girlie." The boy stamped his foot.

Bella frowned, getting irritated with his tantrum, it was only a stupid pile of mud after all. "My name is not girlie." She snapped as she tried to wipe the mud off of her dress. "I'm Bella."

"Bells?" The boy mumbled. "Silly Bells."

"You're silly. Who makes pies out of mud?" Bella said sarcastically.

The boy ignored her and knelt back down on the ground again. He began to pile the mud back into another round shape and patted it carefully with his hands. Bella watched him again. "What's your name?" She finally asked.

"Jacob." He mumbled, not looking her way.

"I really am sorry, Jacob." Bella apologized. "Let me help you build another."

Jacob glanced up at her for a moment before nodding his head. Bella gave him a small smile as she knelt down and started to pile some mud in front of her. When Charlie came out half an hour later he found his daughter covered from head to toe in mud, laughing and playing with his best friend's son. He smiled in relief, it was the first time he had seen her so happy since she had first come to visit.

* * *

"She's dead, Bells. My mom is dead." Bella could hear Jacob breathing heavily down the phone as he gave her the tragic news. An image of kindhearted Sarah filled her mind and she felt tears wash down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry, Jake." She whispered.

"I need you here, Bells. Please you have to come. I can't cope." Jacob's voice trembled as he spoke and Bella wished she could crawl through the phone and hold him.

"I'll have to ask my mom." Bella said softly. "You know I would get the first plane out there if I could."

She could hear him crying. Her heart just about broke. "Bells, please...you have to make her let you come. I don't know what to do." He begged again.

"I'll try." Bella promised.

When she begged and pleaded with Renee to let her go to stay with her father and attend Sarah's funeral, Renee's answer was a flat no.

* * *

"I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies together."

Bella smiled shyly at the cute boy with the long black hair."Yeah, I remember. Didn't I crush them?" She asked.

"Kinda, I was quite mad at you at the time." Jacob grinned.

Bella was taken with his sunny smile. "I totally love this truck." She gushed as she opened the heavy door. She hit him in the side and they both laughed at her clumsiness.

"I totally rebuilt the engine." Jacob boasted as he climbed in the passenger seat.

"Wow that is so cool." Bella put her hands on the steering wheel reverently.

"You need to double pump the clutch but other than that, you're good." Jacob advised her.

"Okay. Do you want to ride to school with me?" Bella asked. "It would be nice to know at least one person."

Jacob's face fell. "Oh, I attend the reservation school."

Bella hid her disappointment. "Oh, that's a shame. Shall we take her for a test drive?"

"Her?" Jacob laughed.

"Yes. She's definitely a she." Bella smiled as she patted the dash lovingly.

* * *

"You're choosing him?" Jacob said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Bella was torn as she looked between her best friend and Edward. "Please don't make me choose, because it will be him. It will always be him."

Jacob looked devastated, like she had punched him in the stomach. "Bella?" He whispered brokenly.

Bella reached out for him but he looked over her shoulder at Edward, his expression hardening as he made a grab for her. Edward got to her first and shoved her behind him. He hit out at Jacob sending him crashing backwards. Jacob rolled over and then phased in mid air, landing directly in front of Edward, his teeth drawn back in a snarl. Edward made as if to attack but Bella ran between them.

"Don't...Jake, please?" She begged.

Jacob looked at her through his wolf's expressive eyes. He backed down, his whole posture relaxing as he locked eyes with her. She gazed back at him, tentatively reaching out. It was Edward who broke the spell.

"He's dangerous Bella." He warned her.

Jacob growled again before backing away, one tear rolling down his russet fur as he looked at her one last time before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

Their lips parted, their breath fogging in the air. "I love you." Jacob whispered, leaning down and placing another gentle kiss on her lips. "I have to go."

"No." Bella said desperately. "Stay here with me."

"I can't. You know I can't. My brothers need me." Jacob pulled her into one of his bone crushing bear hugs.

Bella hugged him back as tight as she could. She could still see the remnants of her vision. The two dark haired children running away from her toward Jacob. She tried to capture it but it was fading. "Come back to me." She said brokenly.

"Always." Jacob promised. He reluctantly let her go and ran off down the mountainside.

Bella watched him go until he disappeared from sight. When she turned to head back to the camp, Edward was already standing behind her. He had witnessed everything.

* * *

They spun in an awkward circle, both clutching onto each other for dear life. This was it, their final curtain call. Bella was married to another and would be leaving for her honeymoon. No music played but they swayed to their own beat. Jacob rested his head on her shoulder and she hid hers against his chest. His heart was beating strongly and Bella wished she could bottle that sound and take it with her.

"Don't do it, Bells." He mumbled into her shoulder. "Don't let it end like this, please."

Bella felt tears wash down her face. She was torn, so torn. Se had never expected her love for Edward to be eclipsed by the sheer adoration and love she felt for her wolf boy. "Jake I..."

Then he said the fateful words. "I mean it's not like you can have a proper honeymoon..."

The words she had been about to say were torn away as their last few moments together descended into a petty argument.

* * *

Bella was free falling as image after image ran through her battered mind. "This wasn't how it was supposed to end." She screamed in frustration. There was no one to hear. She was alone, always alone.

She could hear a heart beating, it got louder and louder until her ears were filled with the noise. She clapped her hands over her ears and began to call for the man she loved. "Jake help me, help me please. I choose you. It was always meant to be you. Help me..." Her words echoed in the empty void.

Bella pictured his beloved face in her mind and she concentrated hard. She yearned to hear his voice. "Jake help me, please."

As if from far away she finally heard him answer.

* * *

Her eyes flared open as she took a deep ragged breath, filling her burning lungs with air. The pressure was lifted from her chest as she stared up at the ceiling. A face swam into view and she nearly cried in relief as she saw Jacob smiling down at her. There were tears rolling down his own face as he whispered her name over and over.

"What happened?" She choked out.

Jacob gathered her up in his strong arms and kissed her all over her face. "You came back. I called you and you came back."

Bella sank into his embrace, her eyes closing again as exhaustion crept over her. She had no idea what he was talking about but she was glad to be back in his arms. "Oh Jake." She mumbled. "I had the weirdest dream."

_**A/N-thank you for reading! :) :) :) :) :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Fifteen-Hidden Truths**

Jacob kept pumping on Bella's chest to get her heart started. "Don't you die on me, Bella. Wake up, wake up."

Sam and Leah stood beside him, their faces full of sympathy as he refused to give up. Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Jake it's been ten minutes."

Jacob glared at him as he shrugged off his hand. "Get out if you are not going to help. Bells wake up dammit, wake up." He continued to pump on her chest.

He woke up with a choked gasp. Jacob sat up; his body caked in sweat. He had been having a nightmare. He glanced to the side to look at Bella, but she wasn't there. His panicked. Jacob leapt off of the bed and began to search the house, calling out her name.

"Bella." He roared.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs she suddenly appeared before him, making him jump. She was holding a glass of sparkling water in her hand. She looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"You weren't there." Jacob blurted out. He ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up in spikes.

"I woke up a while ago. I don't sleep as long as you remember." Bella touched his cheek gently.

Jacob put his hand over hers and closed his eyes. His heart began to slow down as his panic slipped away. "I'm sorry, I just had a nightmare."

"About me?" Bella asked him sadly.

He nodded, keeping his eyes averted from her. Bella sighed and put her glass down so she could cuddle him. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry I put you through that, Jake."

Jacob rested his chin on top of her head as he returned her embrace. "Don't say sorry, honey. It will get better in time...I just need to stop thinking you will be gone when I wake up, that's all."

"I know." Bella whispered. "I know."

* * *

Bella whizzed round the house the next day while Jacob was at work. Her father was finally being released from hospital and she would be picking him up later that day. She wanted everything to be ready. This is where her vampire side came in useful as she was able to clean the house in a third of the time it would have taken in the past. Jacob had been staying with her while her dad was still in the hospital, and she had been glad of his reassuring presence. But something was worrying her about him. Beside the nightmares he had been having she was sure he was hiding something from her.

It had taken nearly a week before her memories came back to her about saving her father. During that time she had been insistent that Jake and the others were wrong when they had gently tried to explain to her what had happened to both her and Charlie. It was a shock to her just how close to the edge she had been when she finally recalled what had happened. She had nearly died and this had changed her whole perspective on life. As soon as she was rested she sent a secret e-mail to Rosalie, telling her that she would not be coming back and would be staying in Forks. She asked her sister-in-law to let her know what was happening with Edward and to find out how he would feel hypothetically about a divorce. The return news hadn't been good. Rosalie told her that Edward was still very much under the illusion she was coming back and just needed time. He flatly refused to consider divorce. Bella had nearly broken her laptop as she slammed the lid down in frustration. She hadn't told Jake about any of this.

Time was ticking on, she needed to have a quick shower and get ready to be in time to pick up Charlie. She would have time for reflection later.

* * *

Jacob looked at the gash in his hand and growled. He wasn't usually this clumsy. The nightmare had been playing on his mind all day. One of his work colleagues chucked a clean rag over to him. "Use that."

Even though the deep cut was already healing, Jake went through the pretense of using it. "Thanks."

"Why don't you finish up for the day man." His co-worker offered. "I'll lock up."

"Thanks." Jacob gave him a grateful smile before leaving to clean up and get his things. It would give him time to change and have a quick shower before he met up with Bella.

* * *

"Oh nice to see you." Billy quipped as he watched Jacob enter the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Jacob gave him a wry smile. "You saw me last night."

"Yeah for all of an hour while you helped me get ready for the night, then you took off for the Swan house." Billy returned his smile.

"And?"

"And nothing." Billy rolled his chair into the kitchen to join his son. "I'm just happy that you're happy. I'm glad Bella took the news well."

Jacob's expression darkened. Billy noticed right away and sighed. "You haven't told her have you."

"The time hasn't been right." Jacob made up a cheese sandwich and took a bite. "I was hoping she would have worked it out for herself but she seems oblivious."

"Maybe she just doesn't understand what her dream meant." Billy replied. "So much stuff has happened to the poor girl you can understand that she would miss the true meaning of it."

"Yeah I know. To be honest dad I don't think it's important she knows anyway. We're together now and that's all that matters." Jacob said dismissively.

"Secrets always have a way of biting you on the ass son. Tell her." Billy advised him.

Jacob shot him an irritated glance as he left the kitchen and headed for the bathroom. "Tell her. " Billy yelled after him.

* * *

Charlie was glad to be finally out of the hospital. He wasn't a good patient and longed for the privacy of his own house. He had been poked and prodded and sat through numerous tests as the surgeons tried to decipher how exactly he had made such a miracle recovery. They were even now righting a thesis on him. He smiled in relief when Jacob and Bella came in to collect him, though he grimaced when he saw the chair.

"I can walk." He huffed.

"You are still weak." Bella chided him. "Get in."

"You are the one who nearly..." He stopped speaking when Bella glared at him. "Alright I'll sit in it."

"Good." Bella smiled at him as Charlie settled himself in the chair and Jacob pushed him out of his private room. As they left several nurses and doctors greeted him, gushing over his amazing recovery. Charlie did not enjoy his notoriety at all.

"Get me out of this place." He demanded.

Jacob and Bella laughed at his annoyance, glad to see he was back to normal.

* * *

"I have to go home and check on my dad but I'll be back afterwards." Jacob assured Bella when they had Charlie settled comfortably in the lounge.

Bella put a hand on his arm. "You look tired, Jake. Stay at home tonight and just sleep."

Jacob shook his head. "Can't sleep without you now."

"Jake I'm not going anywhere. You have to stop worrying." Bella stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lovingly. "Get some proper rest, please."

"Is that an order?" Jacob joked lamely.

"Yes, it is." Bella traced the curve of his full lips with her finger. "I want you fully rested and on top form. I have something planned for tomorrow and you will need all your energy."

"Really?" Jacob flashed her his sunny smile."Any hints?"

"Wait until tomorrow." Bella backed away from him. "Now go."

Jacob pulled her in for a heated kiss before reluctantly letting her go. "I love you."

"Love you more." Bella blew him a kiss as he finally left the house.

* * *

Charlie took the tray from his daughter and inhaled the lovely aroma of the fish pie she had made. She had added vegetables and potatoes into the mix. After weeks of hospital food the meal smelt heavenly. Bella had made herself up a plate of mixed vegetables and a few potatoes.

"This is great, kiddo." Charlie said as he tucked in straight away.

"You're welcome." Bella perched on the chair opposite him and began to daintily eat her own meal.

Charlie became quiet for a moment as he wondered how to broach the elephant in the room. They hadn't really discussed her decision to risk her life to save his. They had been surrounded by others every time they were in the same room and this was the first time they had been alone.

"Kiddo, we need to talk."

Bella avoided his eyes as she pierced a carrot with her fork and twirled it around. "There's no need. What's done is done."

"There is every need." Charlie said sharply.

Bella raised her eyes and frowned. "Why? You are my dad. I did what I needed to do. There was no way I was going to let you die." She retorted.

"If I had been conscious and knew what you were doing I wouldn't have let you take the risk. You nearly died." Charlie stated bluntly.

Bella flinched. "That is irrelevant. You are my dad and I love you."

"It is relevant. I am your father and I love you." Charlie shot back at her. "You can't do it again, Bells. You know that don't you? That has to be the last time."

"You can't ask me to sit back and do nothing if I can save someone." Bella snapped.

"Yes I can. You have no concept of how much you are loved by everyone, do you? If you die Bella, I don't think Jake, I or anyone connected with you will ever recover. Do you understand? I may be being selfish but I want you to promise me that you will never use your powers again." He begged her.

Bella stared at him for a moment before dropping her eyes to her plate. "I'm sorry dad, but that is one promise I cannot make."

* * *

Jacob lay on his bed, he was holding a picture of him and Bella in his hand. It was when they were very young. Billy and Charlie had taken them on a fishing expedition, but Bella had ended up in the water after accidentally tripping over some fishing wire. He sighed as he put it down. He had been mulling over his conversation with his dad; deep down he knew Billy was right. He had to tell Bella, she deserved to know the full truth. Rolling onto his stomach he rested his cheek on his pillow as he closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would man up and tell Bella they had imprinted. With this resolution in mind, he finally fell asleep.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the lovely reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Sixteen-Trust**

Bella finished packing the picnic hamper and declared herself satisfied. All she had to do now was dig out the old picnic blanket and she would be ready. She had made arrangements with Sue Clearwater to sit with Charlie and keep an eye on him while she was out. Everything was done. The only thing she hadn't been able to pre-arrange was the weather. She finally made time to look out the window and her heart sank. The sun was out and high in the sky. There wasn't a cloud anywhere. The azure blue taunted her as she sat down on her bed feeling crestfallen. Her eyes glanced at the skin on her arm; faint sparkles glinted in the light shining through her window.

"Damn." She cursed. She had been looking forward to spending some proper time alone with Jake. She had been the one to insist he stay at his own house last night to get some rest, but she needn't have bothered. She picked up her cell and called him.

"Hey." Jake greeted her cheerfully after the first ring. "I'm ready. What did you have planned?"

"Nothing now." Bella mumbled. "Have you looked outside yet?"

"No. I've only just come out the shower."

"The sun has decided to make an appearance. They did not state that on the weather channel last night when I checked. Everything's ruined." Bella said sullenly.

"No it's not." Jacob replied. "Remember the fun we had that night when we did the cliff diving?"

"Yeah, that was good." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"Well why don't we just wait until later. I can still come over now and we can stay inside and watch a movie or something with the olds and then we can sneak out later. What do you think?" Jacob asked.

"But it's a lovely day out there Jake. I don't want you to miss it because I can't be seen because of my stupid sparkly skin."

"Bells, stop it. You're beautiful. I don't care what we do as long as we're together, okay."

Bella smiled despite herself, he was so giving and loving. "Okay, you win."

"Cool, see you soon."

"Bye Jake." Bella ended the call, feeling slightly better. They would just have to have an indoor picnic instead.

* * *

"The Terminator?" Sue huffed. "Really Charlie there has to be something better then that."

"I am not watching that girlie feel good crap you brought along with you." Charlie grumbled. He was not making a good patient. He was getting impatient being confined to the couch as he finished recuperating and was chaffing to get back to work.

"Dad, come on." Bella pleaded as she exchanged an exasperated look with Jake.

"No." Charlie stated stubbornly. "If I never see another bonnet and and hear an English accent again I will be satisfied. I want to see something more...more...manly."

"Typical, you sound just like Harry. That was something he always said." Sue put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Charlie glared back at her. "You always were a stubborn woman Sue Clearwater."

"Me stubborn." Sue said in disbelief. "I think you find you are describing yourself you old fool."

"You're supposed to be nursing me." Charlie growled. "Not insulting me."

"I haven't even begun yet." Sue warned him.

Jacob and Bella decided to retreat to the kitchen while the two of them continued to bicker. Jacob was laughing as he helped himself to an apple from the fruit bowl. Bella looked at him curiously. "What is so funny?"

"Your dad and Sue." Jacob took a huge bite of the apple. "Can't you tell?"

"Tell what?" Bella asked irritably. "We were supposed to be watching a film, there's no chance of that now while they're arguing like small children."

"Exactly my point." Jacob finished the apple off in two more bites.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Bella said in confusion.

"Sexual tension." Jacob laughed at Bella's disgusted expression.

"Eww Jake, that's my dad and Sue in there. Where did you get that idea from?" Bella shuddered.

Jacob put his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. "In the two years you were gone, everybody could see that Sue and Charlie were becoming a thing. They never said it out loud but they were spending a lot of their free time together, and then you came home..."

"And ruined it." Bella finished for him flatly.

"No, they just took a step back from each other for a short while, but now I think they are drifting back to each other again. They are sparring in there like an old married couple." Jacob smiled at her softly. "Don't you think they deserve to be happy?"

Bella turned her head and listened to Sue and Charlie. "Put the film on woman."

"If you were well I would smack the damn DVD over your head." Sue snapped.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?"

Bella glanced back at Jacob and returned his smile wryly. "I think you might be right."

"I always am." Jacob took her hand. "Come on let's sit out the back. I have something I need to tell you."

Bella frowned as she caught the nervous tone in his voice. "Should I be worried?"

"No, well I hope not. Look just come." Jacob towed her toward the back door, squeezing her fingers reassuringly.

* * *

"Imprinted?" Bella couldn't sit still. She began to pace in front of Jacob; the exposed skin on her arms glittered in the sun.

"Yes." Jacob sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he watched her.

"But I don't understand. I mean that only happens when you see your intended for the first time, right? That's what you told me." Bella asked.

"That's what we all thought. But nothing has gone as we expected between any of the imprints. Look at Leah and Sam. Maybe it took you choosing me to let it complete." Jacob suggested.

"Maybe." Bella bit her lip, an old habit she had abandoned a long time ago. She looked up at the sun sitting proudly in the sky.

"Are you unhappy about the imprint, Bells?" Jacob forced himself to ask.

Bella whizzed round and quickly knelt in front of him. "No not at all. I'm more concerned about what this means for you. I never wanted to tie you down, Jake. Never. I am so sorry."

"Tie me down?" Jacob took her hands and held them tightly. "What the hell does that mean?"

Bella hung her head so that she could hide behind her long hair as it swept around her shoulders. "I love you, Jake. You know that, but I didn't want you to feel that you had to stay with me. I think you can do so much better. You deserve someone better than me. If you ever met someone else I would have stepped aside and let you be happy. Now that we are imprinted I've trapped you."

Jacob let go of her hands and gripped her chin, forcing her to raise her head so she had to look at him. "I have never heard so much bullshit in my life." He said angrily. "Do you seriously doubt my feelings for you? After all that we've been through to be together, you think that one day I am just going to leave."

"I'm sorry, Jake." Tears welled up in Bella's eyes. "I'm just scared. I'm just so happy right now and I don't want to lose you."

"Is that why you've been holding back, Bells?" Jacob demanded. "We kiss and fool around but you won't go any further. Is that the reason why you've been keeping me at arms length?"

"Yes." Bella whispered brokenly. "I keep thinking things are too good to be true, that something is going to happen to tear us apart. I suppose I was trying to protect myself in a way."

"You have to let yourself trust, honey. I am not him." Jacob pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly. "I love you and we are going to have a great future together." He said confidently.

Bella lay her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I want it so bad, Jake. I really do. Those children I saw in the dream, I want that more than anything."

Jacob stroked her back. "We will have that, Bells. Trust me, we will."

Bella clutched onto him tightly as she finally allowed herself to hope.

* * *

When the sun sank below the horizon, Jake and Bella bid Charlie and Sue goodbye. Jacob packed the picnic in the back of his truck and they drove down to First beach. The night sky was clear and the moon was full; the round disc reflected in the water, making the waves glitter silver.

"It looks so beautiful." Bella mused as they sat side by side on the picnic blanket.

"It does. There's something so peaceful about being here at this time." Jacob stared up at the stars. "I always used to think my mom was up there among the stars."

"She is, Jake." Bella assured him. "I know she is."

"Perhaps." Jacob kissed her gently on the lips.

They ate the picnic and chatted happily as the moon shone down on them. They talked about old times, laughing at some of the antics they had gotten up to when they were really young. Bella began to wonder whether she should mention to Jake that she had been in touch with Rosalie about Edward. He had been open with her about the imprint after all. But something held her back. She didn't want to bring Edward up and spoil the magical night. She was relaxed and happy, for once no danger threatened and she wanted to enjoy the here and now.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Jacob hooked her hair behind her ear and then trailed his warm fingers across her cheek.

"Us." Bella whispered.

"What about us?"

"That I'm ready. I don't want to hold back anymore." Bella said firmly.

"Are you sure, Bells?" Jacob checked. "I can wait."

"No, we've waited long enough. You asked me to trust Jake and I do. I'm ready." Bella smiled at him lovingly.

Jacob grinned at her as he reached out and put his hand around the back of her neck, drawing her close to him. "I love you, Bella."

"Love you more." Bella murmured as she pressed her lips onto his.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chances **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Seventeen-Seth**

The light shone through Jacob's bedroom window and woke him from a sound sleep. He blinked a couple of times until his eyes got used to the brightness, then he stretched his long limbs as he did every morning. Jacob rolled onto his side and gazed at the naked beauty lying beside him. Bella was still soundly asleep. Her long hair was hiding her face and he reached across and brushed it aside so he could see her better. She did not stir at all. When Bella was asleep she was completely oblivious to everything until she woke.

Jacob smiled to himself as he gently glided one hand down her exposed hip and over her slightly protruding stomach. Bella was nearly four months pregnant and just beginning to show. She had fallen pregnant straight away after their fantastic night on the beach. Once she had reached the decision that she no longer wanted to hold back, they had wasted no time. Jacob leaned back on his pillows and closed his eyes as he recalled the scene in his mind. He had never experienced anything like it. He knew being with Bella in such an intimate way would be everything he had dreamed of, but he had to admit his imagination hadn't done reality justice. They had fit together perfectly and the whole night had been like a dream as they made love several times, until the sun rose above the horizon and they were both exhausted. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other since.

The last three months had been the happiest of his life. They had found out she was pregnant two weeks after their first time. It had been a surprise, but a wonderful one. Jacob had begged Bella to move onto the res with him, and after seeing that Charlie was now well on the mend, she agreed. The pack and all their friends and family could see how happy the couple were, and their happiness seemed to infect everyone else. Leah announced that she was with child a month after Bella, and only one day ago Jared and Kim told everyone their happy news. The elders were delighted that the pack was growing and that the next generation was on the way.

Charlie and Billy had been shocked at first but soon came to terms with the news. They could see how settled and happy their children were, even though they were still so young in years. However Billy rightly pointed out that Jake and Bella had been through so much in their short life spans than most people and he assured Charlie they had nothing to worry about. Sue and Charlie officially began dating and had finally admitted to everyone that they were together. Seeing her dad moving on with his own life at last, reassured Bella and she settled happily into her new life in La Push.

* * *

Bella made Jake and Billy some breakfast before sitting down with her own. She had become addicted to soft boiled eggs with toast. At first she had worried she wouldn't be able to tolerate them, but after tentatively trying her first one and realizing that she was suffering no ill effects, Bella pushed her worries aside and enjoyed eating something different from her usual diet.

"What time will you be finished at work today?" She asked as she dipped her toast into the egg yolk.

"Around six." Jacob reminded her. "I'll be home for dinner but then it's my turn for patrol."

Bella made a face. "I've hardly seen you this week." She complained.

"I'm sorry, honey. It's just been so busy at work." Jacob apologized. He leaned across and began to kiss her on the lips.

Billy rattled his newspaper and snorted through his nose. "Please not at the breakfast table. Jeez can't you two keep your hands off each other for one second?" He grumbled.

Jacob reluctantly pulled away from Bella and glared at his dad. "You're forgetting what I had to put up with when you and mom were together. Ugh the things I witnessed as a small child. I've never recovered." He quipped.

"Humph, we made sure to keep our public displays discreet thank you." Billy stated pompously.

"Yeah right, I remember one time when..."

"Jake." Bella swatted him on the arm. "Eat your breakfast and leave Billy alone."

Jacob grinned at her as he leaned in for another kiss. Billy groaned again and picked up his plate, placing it on his lap and wheeling his chair out of the kitchen. "I'm going to eat this in front of the television."

Without pulling his lips away from Bella, Jacob waved at his dad lazily. Billy just rolled his eyes.

* * *

The house was quiet; Jacob had left for work and Billy was attending a council meeting. Bella pulled her laptop open and switched it on. She was checking to see if Renee had replied to her last e-mail. Things were slightly tense between mother and daughter. Renee had been less then pleased to be told that not only had Bella split from Edward but was pregnant by another man at the age of twenty one. Bella opened up her e-mails and sighed as she saw that her mom had not been in contact. She read through the others quickly, deleting each one as she went. She was halfway through her task when she absently clicked on one and realized it was from Rosalie.

_Bella, _

_I am sending you this to make you aware that Edward is on his way to see you. I and the rest of the family have done our utmost to keep him away, but he has refused to listen to our pleas. He is under the illusion that if he gets you alone then everything can be sorted between you. Alice has not been able to see you for months and he has been getting increasingly paranoid about your safety and what has been happening in your life. He left yesterday so he should be with you by midday today. _

_I am sorry that I could not have done more. Take care._

_Rose_

Nausea welled up in Bella's throat. She flew to the bathroom and was immediately sick. She stayed there for a while as she tried to get her whirling emotions under control. She knew that one day she would have to face Edward but not right now. She had blindly pushed all thoughts of him aside as she enjoyed the new path her life had taken. The e-mail she had sent Rosalie months ago inquiring about him had slipped from her mind as she concentrated on her baby and Jake. But now she had no choice but to face him. She had deliberately not told any of the Cullen's about her pregnancy, even Rosalie, as she would not have been able to hide her thoughts from Edward.

Bella contemplated what to do. It was now ten in the morning. Edward had no idea that she was living on the res with Jake. She needed to go back to her father's and wait for him there. Luckily Charlie would be at work by now so she would have the house to herself. With this plan in mind Bella cleaned herself up and got ready to leave.

* * *

Edward was nothing but prompt. As soon as the clock switched to twelve he was there. He didn't knock, he had already scouted the house and knew she was alone. He came stealthily in the back way only to find Bella sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him.

"Bella?" He breathed her name like a prayer. "It is so good to see you, love."

"Something wrong with the door." She said coldly.

Edward flinched at her sharp tone. "I thought it best to keep my visit a secret. I wanted to surprise you but it seems you knew I was coming."

"Yes, Rose told me." Bella gestured for Edward to sit. "Have a seat."

Edward scrutinized her intently. Bella sighed, it was something he used to do all the time. He had always had difficulty reading her. He couldn't invade her thoughts or understand her facial expression. He was completely clueless to how she was feeling and what she was thinking. Jake would have been able to tell with one look what was going on in her head. Edward remained as clueless as ever.

He pulled out a chair and sat opposite her, clasping his hands together in front of him. A frown marred his face as he sniffed the air. "You smell different." He murmured thoughtfully.

Bella knew that was coming. "Really?"

"Yes." Edward inhaled her scent and narrowed his eyes. "You have obviously been spending way too much time with the dogs. I suspect when we get away from here your sweet scent will return."

"I very much doubt it." Bella said drily.

"Bella, I have been as understanding as I can be. I have given you space like you wanted, but it has been months now. It is time to return home." Edward's tone was impatient, though he was trying his best to hide it.

"So you are ordering me?" Bella raised an eyebrow as she watched him pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation. It was habit of his she had come to abhor.

"Why are you being like this, Bella? This is all so childish. I thought we were beyond this now." Edward snapped.

Bella swallowed thickly as she forced herself to remain calm. "You are right, Edward. We are beyond this now." She agreed.

He smiled crookedly as his whole posture relaxed. He reached across the table to take her hands but Bella drew back from him. "I am going to be as blunt as possible with you, Edward. You seem to have trouble hearing what I say so I will make it as simple as possible. I want a divorce. I don't want to be married to you anymore. There is nothing left between us. I no longer love you, in fact I don't really even like you. So I suggest you leave. You can forward the necessary papers onto me. Any problems can be relayed through Rosalie."

Edward froze as he stared at her in complete confusion. He remained immobile for a good few moments before he shook himself and took a pretend breath. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it is what I want." Bella said evenly. "Now please leave."

Edward stayed right where he was. His eyes darkened as he inhaled again. Bella panicked as she saw the dawning realization in his eyes. "You are carrying his baby, that is why you smell so foul." He roared.

Bella was out of her chair and on the other side of the room in a blink of an eye. "Yes I am."

"I will kill him for this. He has put your life at risk. I won't have it." Edward's fists were clenched as he appeared before her abruptly.

"My life is not at risk I am fine." Bella pushed him away from her violently. Edward staggered back into the table, causing a large crack to run through the wood.

He was back on his feet and trapping her against the wall within seconds. "You cannot go through with this Bella. I know why you allowed yourself to be seduced by him. You were grieving for our lost child..."

"The child you murdered." Bella cried out. She slapped him around the face but his head didn't move.

"We need to get you to Carlisle now." Edward gripped the top of her arms and began to drag her out of the house through the back door.

Bella fought against him valiantly, but he was too strong for her. "Let me go." She screamed.

Edward ignored her as he pinned her arms securely at her sides and lifted her easily. Bella was strong but not as strong as him. She cursed and squirmed as much as possible as he fled into the forest. His thoughts were whirling as he tried to make some sort of plan. He needed somewhere to hide Bella until Carlisle could reach them and put an end to the problem. There was no way that he was going to allow his wife to risk her life in her vain pursuit of motherhood. He was convinced she wasn't thinking rationally.

The only place he could think of was his old home. It was not too far away and there he could keep guard over Bella until his mentor arrived. With this thought in mind Edward charged off in that direction. He was so intent on his mission that he didn't detect that anyone was near, the wind was blowing away from him and, with Bella still struggling, he was distracted.

He reached a particularly dense patch of trees. "Bella love you are making this difficult." He adjusted his hold on her but she kept fighting.

A familiar scent drifted Bella's way and a ray of hope entered her heart. Edward had thrown her over his shoulder and was now running toward the thick boles of the trees. Before he stepped foot inside a large sandy colored wolf stepped proudly in front of him, blocking his path. Edward skidded to a halt as he looked up at Seth Clearwater.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Eighteen-The End of the Road**

Seth circled Edward slowly, trying to anticipate what he was going to do next. Once upon a time, during the aftermath of the newborn battle, Seth had admired and come to like Edward. They had fought Victoria and Riley together and he felt an affinity with him. But Seth had matured since then, and after hearing what Edward had done to Bella, forcibly aborting her child without her permission, he sickened him. He knew that Edward was reading his mind and that put him at a terrible disadvantage. He had to be careful too because of Bella, she was pregnant and he didn't want to do anything to harm the unborn baby. He decided to try and negotiate with Edward instead.

"_You know this is the wrong thing to do, Edward."_ He thought at him.

"I am doing this to save Bella's life. You of all people should understand that, Seth." Edward replied. He shifted awkwardly as Bella tried to wriggle free again; he tightened his hold on her.

"_No I don't understand. Bella's life is not at risk. You can see how healthy she is. This is about you, Edward. You are upset because she is carrying Jake's child."_

"That is not it at all." Edward snapped. "I have no time to debate the moral issues of what needs to be done here, Seth. My only goal is to protect my wife's life."

"_If you go ahead with your plan then you are violating the treaty. Jake will have every right to end your existence. Let Bella go and you can leave."_ Seth tried one last time.

"I thought you, out of all the wolves, had some sense but I see you have been infected with the same lack of morals as your leader. I don't want to hurt you but you leave me no choice." Edward said impatiently.

"_You can't fight me and keep hold of Bella."_ Seth reminded him.

"And you can't attack while I have her. I know you are worried about causing her harm." Edward said triumphantly as he began to back away from Seth.

While the two of them were engaging in conversation Bella hadn't been idle. She was wearing a smock like top with a tank top underneath. Edward was gripping the material but if she wriggled out of the smock top while he was distracted she could escape him and Seth would be free to attack. She counted in her head to three then began to squirm violently, sliding her body out of the material until she dropped to the ground. Edward was left holding the flimsy smock in his hand.

"Bella?"

"Seth." Bella cried out.

Seth did not hesitate. He let out a loud howl calling for assistance before leaping at Edward. The two of them came together with a loud bang. Edward immediately gripped Seth around the neck and flung him into one of the trees. Seth whimpered in pain as his body broke the thick bole of the tree in half. He forced himself back onto his feet and began to circle Edward, who was now crouched down into the familiar dance of a fighting vampire.

Bella could see that Seth was severely winded. This was all her fault. She needed to distract Edward until help arrived. She crept up behind her husband while he was concentrating on Seth and grabbed hold of his thick hair, yanking his head back by the roots. Edward spun round and knocked into her, snapping her wrist as he did so. She let out a cry as she gripped her now useless hand in her good one.

"Stay back Bella." Edward chided her.

"Leave Seth alone." Bella yelled back at him.

Seth used that moment to attack again. He managed to get a tentative hold on Edward's neck and he pulled him back away from Bella. Edward grunted as he reached above his head and clamped his strong hands around Seth's snout, digging his fingers in and snapping the delicate bones. "Don't force me to hurt you, Seth."

An agonized whine left Seth's throat as he released Edward and stepped back. Blood dripped down his sandy fur, darkening it to a muddy brown. Bella screamed out at Edward again. "Leave him alone. Just get out of here."

Edward could see that Seth was having trouble. He was using his foreleg to swipe at his broken jaw. His main weapon against him was now useless. Satisfied that Seth was no longer a threat Edward began to stalk Bella again. "Come now. We have wasted enough time."

Bella backed away from him, cradling her injured wrist against her chest. "I don't know you anymore, Edward. The Edward Cullen I fell in love with all those years ago is gone. He would never have proposed this, murdering an innocent child. Never."

Edward closed his eyes for a moment as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, that is not a child you are carrying. It is a monster. It will kill you just like the other foetus we had to dispose of."

"I will fight you to the death before I let you lay one hand on me or my baby." Bella yelled at him.

Edward opened his mouth to reply but he shut it again as his keen hearing picked up the quiet rumble of paws hitting the ground. Soon the familiar stench of the pack filled his nostrils. He could see that Bella too had detected them.

"Jake." She breathed his name like a prayer.

Edward spun round as he looked at the trees above him. An idea crept into his mind. The wolves wouldn't be able to get up there. He reached out and grabbed Bella's good hand and began to pull her up after him. "We need to get up there. Do not resist me, Bella. I don't want you accidentally getting hurt again."

Bella kicked out at him, wincing as her foot connected with his hard shin. "Let me go, dammit."

Edward sighed as he quickly sprinted behind her and trapped her arms against her chest with one iron hand. Using his free arm he began to climb the tree easily. Bella's legs and feet were still free. She continuously kicked him, making his ascent as difficult as possible. Bruises began to flare up on her white skin as she continued to lash out, anything to halt his progress.

Seth knew he didn't have much time before Edward was too high for him to reach. His jaw had healed enough that he was able to use it again, although it was very fragile as the bones slowly knit back together. He had only one chance. Seth ran at the tree and leapt as high as he could, he jackknifed in mid air and managed to sink his teeth into Edward's jacket. He pulled back and Edward, who was still holding Bella, fell backwards and hit the ground with a bone crushing thud. His grip loosened on Bella and she immediately rolled away from him.

Seconds later and the pack arrived, with Jacob in the lead. He immediately ordered his brothers to surround Edward and trap him in a circle so he had no means of escape. They did as he commanded and within seconds Edward was imprisoned between several sets of snarling and snapping teeth.

Jacob immediately phased back and hastily pulled on his shorts as he went to check on Bella. She was sitting up, cradling her wrist in her good hand as she breathed heavily. Her long hair was snarled up, twigs and leaves embedded in the silky strands and her cheeks were flushed. Jacob knelt down beside her and took her in his arms. Bella rested her head gratefully against him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"We'll talk about this later." Jacob kissed the top of her head. "Are you alright?"

"Apart from my wrist, I'm fine. I was a fool, Jake. I thought I could handle him. He was going to take away our baby. He was going to do it again." Bella revealed as tears welled up in her eyes.

Jacob became still as anger flared in his eyes. Bella could feel the Alpha power emanating from every pore in his body as he slowly stood and helped her to rise. "You know what I have to do, Bells. Don't you?"

Bella swallowed thickly as she glanced over at her former husband. "He violated the treaty."

"Yes." Jacob ground out. "Worse than that he violated you, my mate. He knows the consequences."

Bella closed her eyes and nodded. "Do what you have to do." She choked out.

"You should go. Seth needs to heal; he can go back with you." Jacob said gently.

Bella nodded. She hung her head and waited as Seth phased back. The young boy was still in the process of healing and couldn't speak. He nodded at his Alpha as Jacob smiled at him proudly. Seth put his arm around Bella and the two of them began to walk away as fast as their injuries allowed. They hadn't made it out of the forest before screams rent the air and smoke began to billow over the tops of the trees.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for the awesome reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Nineteen-Aftermath**

Bella wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she sat in front of her laptop. She had been sitting there for a while, staring at the blank screen as she tried to muster up the courage to write the e-mail to Rosalie. She was going to have to face up to some harsh truths and finally reveal to her what both Carlisle and Edward had done. She knew this news would devastate Rosalie and possibly Esme as well. Bella knew they both revered Carlisle and to find out that he had been complicit with Edward's plan to rid her of her first pregnancy would change their whole perception of him and split the family in two. Not only that she was now going to have to reveal the outcome of Edward's visit and the subsequent consequences of it.

Taking a deep breath she finally began to type:

_Rose,_

_there is no easy way to tell you this. I wanted so badly to at the time but when it happened I couldn't deal with the emotions it provoked in me, that is why I fled to stay with my father. The real reason I left Edward initially was because I became pregnant. I was carrying his child. When I told him the news, instead of being happy as I expected, he was horrified. He went immediately to consult with Carlisle and their conclusions were that the unborn baby had to be aborted. I was devastated by their cold and clinical reaction. I was expecting support but received none. I sank into despair and felt my only option was to leave, but before I could do so, Edward tricked me into drinking drugged water. I was rendered unconscious and when I awoke the baby was gone. They had performed the medical procedure without my consent or knowledge. They violated me. _

_I was so distraught that I sunk into a depression. I numbed my feelings and did stay with Edward a while longer, although during this time I began to loathe him. Things finally came to a head and I couldn't stand to be around him anymore so I told him I was leaving to visit my dad so I would have somewhere to clear my head, away from him. You know the rest._

_As you informed me Edward did come to visit me and discovered to his horror that I was once again with child; Jacob's child. He had the same reaction as the first time. His response was to kidnap me so he could contact Carlisle to take this baby away from me too. Without Seth and the pack's intervention I have no doubt he would have succeeded once again. _

_I know this is a big shock to you and I should have been honest from the outset, but I was so consumed with grief and unhappiness until I reconnected with Jake, that I did not know what I was doing. I could not risk letting you know about my second pregnancy for fear of Edward reading your mind and finding out. In the end it did not matter as he found out anyway. I am afraid to say that he had to pay for the consequences of his actions against me. He violated the treaty in several ways; he kidnapped the Alpha's mate with the intention of harming his child. To be blunt Edward is dead. Jacob had no choice but to end his existence. _

_I am crying as I type this, I never wanted things to end up this way. I tried to get Edward to leave repeatedly but he refused to heed me. I am sorry to dump all this on you Rose, but you are the only one I trust to help. I know you will have to inform the others. I await your response. Once again I am sorry things had to turn out this way._

_Bella._

Bella hit send and then closed the laptop. Tears were still streaming down her face. Guilt was weighing heavy on her heart. She knew she was culpable. It was her reckless action in going to meet Edward alone that had started the whole chain of events. Taking another deep breath she decided to have a soothing shower before waiting for Jacob to return from the Clearwater's.

* * *

Jacob came back from the Clearwater's to find Bella sitting on the sofa. Her fractured wrist had been bandaged up by his dad and she was cradling it in her lap as she waited. As soon as she heard him enter the room she gazed up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I am so sorry, Jake. So sorry." She apologized. "Is Seth okay?"

Jacob ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Seth's healing up fine, don't worry. He will be perfectly okay in the next few hours."

Bella felt relieved. She felt her burden lighten somewhat but she could still feel the tension between her and Jacob. She watched him warily as he sat on the chair opposite her. He still hadn't made a move to touch her. "I'm so glad he's okay."

"How is your wrist?" Jacob asked, sounding overly polite.

"It's fine, just a small fracture. It should heal okay." Bella whispered.

Jacob swallowed thickly as he finally broached the elephant in the room. "Why didn't you tell me about Cullen?"

"I'm sorry..." Bella said again.

"I don't want you to say sorry, Bells. I just want to know why you didn't trust me enough to tell me he was coming. Why did you put yourself at risk like that?" Jacob demanded.

"I...I thought I could handle it alone..."

"You're pregnant, Bells. After what that scum did to you before how could you even think of seeing him alone without me there." Jacob finally lost his temper. He stood up and began to pace. "Do you still not trust me? Is that it?"

"No that's not it." Bella rushed to reassure him. "I don't know why I did it. I wasn't thinking. I thought I could just meet him, tell him that it was definitely over and that I wanted a divorce. I was stupid I know that. I underestimated what he would do."

"You've always underestimated what lengths that bloodsucker would go to in his twisted way to keep you 'safe.'" Jacob snapped in exasperation. "How many times in the past have we had this exact conversation, huh?"

Bella hung her head. "I know. I'm sorry." She wiped at her eyes again as she tried to stem her tears. "Do you...do you want me to leave?"

Her words stopped Jake in his tracks. "Leave? Why the hell would you say that?"

"I betrayed you and let you down." Bella whispered brokenly. "Just like I always do."

Jacob's anger dissipated as he witnessed her despair. She was actually so scared that she thought he would banish her. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap, where she curled up against his warm chest. "You still don't get it, honey."

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop saying sorry." He chided her gently. "I love you more than anything in the whole world. Don't you get that? Yes, I'm angry and disappointed that you didn't tell me. I sort of get why you wanted to see him, but you should have let us confront him together."

Bella relaxed in his embrace. He was right as always. She was letting her old fears and insecurities cloud her common sense. The pregnancy made her feel fragile. Going to confront Edward was her way of trying to feel strong and in control. "I promise I will never keep anything from you again." She vowed quietly.

"That's all I ask." Jacob replied gently as he lifted her chin so he could kiss her.

* * *

It was two days before Bella got a reply to her e-mail to Rosalie. Even before she opened it she made sure to show Jacob at once. They both sat in front of the laptop and scanned the contents.

_Bella,_

_I have never been so horrified and absolutely devastated than by what I read in your last e-mail. If I had known your situation I would done my best to stop Edward ever coming near you again. What he and Carlisle did was beyond description. Even now I struggle to understand how Carlisle especially could have performed such an inhumane procedure. He always advocates that he preserves life, not destroy it. Suffice to say I showed everyone your e-mail, including Esme. She was absolutely devastated. As you know she lost her own child through miscarriage._

_She and I confronted Carlisle and he gave us a brief overview of his reasons which I expect you have already heard from Edward a hundred times in the past already. I had to inform him of Edward's recent actions and the resulting consequences. As you know he and Carlisle were particularly close, Edward was like his own son and as such he has taken the news of Edward's demise badly. _

_After much deliberation and consultation with Emmet, Jasper and Alice we have all decided to leave and go our separate ways. None of us can abide to reside in the same place as Carlisle after what he has done. Alice and Jasper will travel to the mid west and Emmet and I will go on another tour of Europe, I particularly liked London and have fond memories of my time there. Alice wants to apologize to you in particular. She promises that she had no clue of Edward's intentions. He has become adept at messing with her visions and it seems now that you are carrying Jacob's child she cannot see you at all._

_Esme will stay with Carlisle for the time being. He is her mate and as such she feels an intense loyalty to him but her belief in his goodness has been shaken. _

_I want to assure you that there will be no retribution for what Jacob had to do. He was justified in every way. Edward's obsession with you had gone beyond the normal bounds of sanity. I am just sorry we were not aware of that fact. Live your life Bella and enjoy your child. _

_Much love,_

_Rose._

Jacob closed the laptop and pulled Bella into his arms as he kissed the top of her head. Tears were welling up in her eyes again. Her pregnancy hormones were making her overly emotional at everything, but reading Rosalie's e-mail had been particularly upsetting.

"I ruined their family." She choked out.

"No you didn't." Jacob stated adamantly. "Edward did that all by himself."

"I wish I had..."

"No more, Bells. What's done is done. To be honest it sounded like they needed their eyes opened about Carlisle. Maybe now this will make him look at himself and analyze the repercussions of his actions." Jacob rubbed soothing circles on her lower back. "You read what Blondie said, live your life and enjoy it with no regrets."

Bella rested her head on his shoulder as she placed her good hand over her stomach. "It's just so sad it had to end this way."

Jacob didn't say anything further. He just held her as the tears began to fall down her face.

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the awesome reviews. Nikki **_

**Part Twenty-Until Your Heart Stops Beating**

_**Four months later;**_

Bella was in the bath when her waters broke. She had been feeling twinges for most of the last two days and soaking in the warm water helped soothe her frazzled nerves. She had guessed her time was close, it seemed that the baby was coming a couple of weeks early.

"Jake." She cried out.

Jacob rushed into the bathroom and knelt down beside the bath. "Are you okay, honey?" He asked worriedly as he stroked her flushed cheek.

"It's time." Bella gritted her teeth as pain washed through her mid section as the labor pains hit her with full force.

Jacob felt sweat break out on his brow as he helped Bella stand. He grabbed a towel and dried her off as best he could before he lifted her out of the bath. She clutched onto his wide shoulders, her body trembling with each new wave of pain. It felt like she was being ripped in half. Bella had been reading all the books she could lay her hands on about childbirth but she was sure none of them mentioned the back breaking pain. Maybe her labor pains were more intense because of who she was. This birth was a unique experience all of its own.

Bella lay back on the king size bed that she shared with Jake and closed her eyes for a second as she clutched onto her rounded belly. The pains were coming at her more frequently. She was trying to time her contractions but the pain was too overwhelming.

"Get Sue." She choked out.

"I'll be right back." Jacob gave her one last anxious glance as he fled the room and called Sue Clearwater.

Billy was hovering in the hallway when his son rushed back to his room. "Can I do anything?"

"You could call Charlie and the others. Let them know the first pack baby is on his way." Jacob forced a smiled onto his face although Bella's cries of pain were making him anxious.

"Will do." Billy spun his chair around and headed for the phone, glad to have something to do.

* * *

Jacob dabbed Bella's brow with a cool wash cloth. Her whole body was trembling with the force of each contraction. The pain was so mind numbing, she had actually lost consciousness a couple of times and her sluggish heart ached abominably as it tried to cope with the extra strain placed upon it.

"Breathe honey, try and relax." Jacob advised as he held her hand.

Bella glared at him as she let out a loud yell. "Do not tell me to relax." She growled. "You are not the one being torn in half."

Jacob winced as she dug her fingers into his palm. Her grip tightened as her body shook incessantly. "Where's Sue?" She cried out.

"On her way." Jacob assured her. He dabbed her brow again, not knowing what else to do to help. "You are going to be okay, honey. Just hold on."

Bella closed her eyes again as she zoned out. She was beyond speech now. Just coping with the pain was taking all her energy reserves. Her grip on Jacob's hand loosened as she succumbed to unconsciousness once again.

* * *

"Bella, Bella can you hear me..." Sue's soft voice penetrated Bella's stupor and her eyes flared open and the pain hit her once more.

"Help me." She whispered. "I can't take anymore."

"You need to calm down, Bella." Sue reminded her gently. "The more you tense up and fight the pain, the worse it gets. I know it's easy for me to say, sweetie, but you have to try your hardest."

Bella looked over Sue's head and stared into Jacob's worried eyes. Something was wrong, she could sense it. His anxiety was communicating itself to her through their imprint bond. "What is it? Tell me?" She gasped.

Sue glanced up at Jake. He sighed and took Bella's shaking hand. "The baby is facing the wrong way. He's breech."

"No. That's bad isn't it?" Bella gasped.

"We can deal with this." Sue said firmly. "You have to trust me."

Bella nodded, her eyes still trained on Jacob's face. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be fine."

Bella couldn't respond. The biggest contraction she had felt yet washed through her and she screamed as she felt one of her ribs crack. Jacob stared at Sue in alarm. "What the hell is happening?"

Sue's face had paled under her tan skin. "I'm not sure." She mumbled.

"Help me." Bella begged again. Her heart slowed down as the build up of pressure became too overwhelming. She passed out as the pain became even more intense.

* * *

"Bella, Bella you have to wake, sweetie. It's time to push. You have to push." Sue's voice now sounded desperate.

Bella forced her eyes open and groggily looked around. Jacob was sitting by her, clutching her hand and stroking her brow. She saw Leah on her other side, heavily pregnant herself, and holding onto her other hand. Sue was crouched between her open legs. "I can't." She whispered faintly.

"Yes you can." Sue said determinedly. "Thankfully your baby turned, Bella. He is engaged and ready to be born. Just give a little more and it will all be over."

Tears of exhaustion and fear began to leak out of Bella's eyes. She was so damn tired and her heart ached in her chest. She knew deep down inside that something was terribly wrong with the baby, but she couldn't voice her concerns. She was beyond speech now.

"Come on honey. I'm here." Jacob's voice pierced her melancholy. "Focus on me. You can do this."

Bella nodded slowly and then gritted her teeth as she used her last energy reserves to push.

* * *

Sue held the small boy in her hands and tried to hold back her tears. She told Jacob to cut the cord so she could begin to clean him up. She didn't want Jacob to see just yet; Bella had lost consciousness just as her baby was born and she wanted Jacob to focus on her while she pondered how to break the heartbreaking news to him that his son was dead. Leah could sense her mother's distress. She left Bella's side and strode over to Sue who was gently sponging the lifeless baby down, ridding him of the blood and mucus.

"Is he?" She whispered.

Sue nodded silently as she went about her task. Leah felt tears well up in her eyes as she put a comforting hand on her mothers arm.

* * *

Bella awoke with a start as she felt Jacob's warm hand touch her forehead. She stared around wildly. "Where is he? Where is our baby?"

"Hey, it's okay." Jacob said gently, still oblivious to his child's fate. "Sue is just cleaning him up."

Bella stared at him and realized he didn't know. She knew, she had instinctively felt it. "He's not crying, Jake. He should be crying." She whispered brokenly.

Her words hit Jacob like a freight train. He turned and stared over at Sue and Leah who were huddled together. Why hadn't he realized? He had been so focused on Bella that he hadn't given it a thought. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

Sue wiped at her eyes and finally turned round, Leah had her arm around her waist supportively. "I am so sorry. He didn't make it." She told them, her voice wobbling as she spoke.

Jacob had never felt grief like it, not even when his mother had died. He stood up and took the precious bundle from Sue. She had wrapped him in the blanket his own mother had made for him when he was born. His strong hands trembled as he brought him over to Bella. He sat beside her and they both stared down at their son. He looked perfect. His eyes were closed, his long lashes fanning his cheeks. His small button nose and his red lips, so much like Jacob's, made it seem as if he was just taking a nap. His skin was a touch lighter than his father's and he had a shock of black hair coating his scalp. Bella reached out and touched one of his small hands which were curled up into fists; they were cold.

Sue and Leah left the room to give Jake and Bella some privacy with their son. Their faces were streaming with tears. They just couldn't comprehend what had gone wrong. As they entered the lounge they were greeted with a sea of anxious faces. The whole pack was gathered there, waiting for news. One look at Sue and Leah's devastated faces told them all they needed to know.

* * *

Jacob had his arm around Bella as they stared into each other's eyes. They had reached a decision without even having to speak. She touched Jacob's face lovingly, tracing her fingers over his skin, mesmerizing every inch.

"I love you so much. The best years of my life were spent with you." She smiled at him and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too." Jacob whispered back to her. He caught her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Until my heart stops beating?" Bella reminded him.

"Maybe even then." Jacob kissed her again hard, wishing that it could last for a lifetime.

"We can do this together, Jake. With your strength assisting me through our bond I know we can bring him back to life." Bella's vivid green eyes were shining with tears as she unwrapped her son from the blanket and lay him on the bed in front of her. She placed one hand on his forehead and the other over his small chest. She glanced up at Jake one last time. "Are you ready?"

Jacob nodded. He put his hands over hers and they both closed their eyes. Bella felt the familiar glow run from her hands as she began to use her power for the last time.

* * *

Sam was holding onto a weeping Leah and Sue was being comforted by Charlie. Billy was surrounded by Jared and Kim, while the others hovered about the room, not knowing what to do. Rachel was sobbing loudly in Paul's arms and his face was wet with tears. Seth was curled up in the corner, hiding his face in his hands. Embry and Quil looked shell shocked. They sat side by side on the sofa like lifeless statues, not knowing what to say.

It had been a good fifteen minutes since Jacob and Bella had been left alone with their son. They all waited silently for Jake to come out and see them, but more time passed and he didn't appear. Sue was just about to suggest that she go in and check on the grieving couple when they heard a baby's cry emanating from their bedroom.

"That's impossible." Sue breathed as she looked at Charlie.

"No, Bells. She's used her power." Charlie cried out. He released Sue and, with the others following closely behind, he burst into the room.

They all crowded inside and saw the same surreal scene. Jacob and Bella were lying side by side on the bed, propped up on numerous pillows. Their eyes were closed and they looked like they were asleep. Cradled between them was their son. His arms and legs thrashed wildly as he cried. Sue glanced at Charlie as she cautiously went over to the small boy and picked him up. He immediately quietened and he gazed up at her with eyes as green as his mothers.

Charlie went over to sit beside his daughter while Billy entered the room and rolled his chair over to his son's side. The two men looked at each other stricken as they gently placed their hands over their children's hearts to check if they were beating.

_**A/N-thanks for reading, sighs! :(**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chances**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Twenty One-Jake and Bells**

Charlie sat outside in the rare sunshine and smiled as he felt the warmth heat up his skin. He was sitting comfortably in his deckchair, an opened beer can by his side as he watched his four year old grandson, Jacob, play with the mud in the front yard. The young boy had a determined expression on his face as he patted the earth into a round shape before beginning to make another.

"What are you building, Jake?" Charlie called out to him.

"Pies." Came the prompt reply.

"Pies, huh?"

"Yes. Make pies for Nanna." Jacob sank his hands into another pile of mud and began to pat it into shape.

"You know you can't eat those, don't you?" Charlie told him as he took a sip of his beer.

Jacob stopped what he was doing and squinted in the bright sun as he looked over at his grandfather. "Bells eat mud pies."

Charlie choked on his beer. "She said that?"

Jacob nodded, an earnest expression on his face. Charlie shook his head, it sounded like something Bella would say. Sam and Leah's daughter could be quite precocious and she was fond of teasing Jake. Little Bella was only a couple of months younger than his grandson and the two of them were as thick as thieves together. They had been firm friends from a young age and hated being apart from one another. It was lucky that the house Charlie shared with Sue was not far from Leah and Sam's.

"Grandpa, when Bells coming?" Jacob whined as he strolled over to Charlie, his muddy hands shoved in the pockets of his shorts. Charlie sighed, he knew that Sue would be annoyed that he had let Jake get messy again, but that's what all little boys did.

"Soon." Charlie finished his beer and stood up, stretching the aching muscles in his back. "We better get you inside and cleaned up before they arrive."

A mutinous expression crossed Jake's face as he backed away from Charlie. "No more baths."

"Yes, baths." Charlie said sternly. "You don't want me to tell your Nanna that you didn't want to get cleaned up now, do you?" He played his trump card.

Jacob quickly changed his mind, not wanting to experience the wrath of his Nanna. "Okay." He agreed grudgingly.

Charlie smiled in satisfaction as he took his grandson's hand and led him into the house. "Good boy."

* * *

The bathroom was a soggy mess as Jacob, wrapped in a towel, jumped up and down impatiently. Water dripped from the ends of his hair and onto his neck as Charlie tried to dry him off. "Bells coming."

"Yes, I know." Charlie huffed. "Let me finish getting you dry otherwise she'll see you in just your boxers."

Jacob looked horrified. He stopped moving about and let his grandfather finish drying him off. Charlie sighed in relief when he was done and ushered Jake out of the bathroom. "Go to your room and put on some clean clothes."

"Okay." Jacob did as he was told and quickly ran off.

Charlie was just about to clean up the mess when there was a knock on the door. Leah and Bella were already here. He quickly dumped the wet towels on the floor and hurried out to answer the door.

"Hey Charlie, you look a little flustered." Leah greeted her stepfather with a smile.

"Just finished giving Jake a bath."

"Ah I see. That explains it." Leah laughed as she glanced down at her daughter. Bella was hopping from one foot to the other, dying to escape so she could see her friend. "Say hello then Bella."

"Hi." Bella said quickly as she gazed up at her mother. "Can I see Jakey now?"

Leah rolled her eyes at her daughter's impatience. She pulled Bella's long, silky black hair into a ponytail and wound an elastic band around it. "Alright miss. Behave though."

Bella pouted. "I behave."

"Mmmm..." Leah released her daughter's hand and watched as she fled down the narrow hall toward Jake's bedroom. Seconds later they heard giggling and then yelling.

Bella came running back out, her hands over her mouth as she giggled. Leah exchanged an amused look with Charlie. "What?"

"Jakey naked." Bella crowed as she began to dance around, repeating the words over and over.

"Didn't you knock?" Leah chided her daughter.

A moment later a red faced Jacob emerged. He was now fully dressed. Bella skipped around him chanting that she had seen him naked. Jacob folded his arms and glared at her. Bella stopped teasing him once she could see how embarrassed he was. She looked at him from under her long lashes and gave him her special smile.

"Sorry."

Jacob couldn't stay angry at her. He never could. His face suddenly broke out into a sunny grin and his green eyes sparkled as he caught hold of her hand. "Bells, wanna see pies?"

Bella smiled back at him as she nodded. The two of them raced back out of the house, still holding hands.

"They are so much like them." Leah said wistfully to Charlie.

He patted Leah on the back as he became lost in memories. "They sure are." He agreed.

* * *

Sam came to join his wife for dinner at the Swan's. As soon as he entered the house he was nearly knocked backward by both his daughter and Jacob throwing themselves at him. He laughed as he picked them both up easily.

"Daddy." Bella yelled. "You late."

"Sorry little one." Sam kissed her on the top of her head. "Work was busy."

"Nanna pissed cos dinner burnt." Bella folded her arms and shot him a glare just like his wife's. His daughter was a mini version of her mother.

"Don't say pissed." Sam warned her.

"Nanna say pissed." Bella replied innocently.

"Auntie Lee say pissed." Jacob echoed her.

Sam sighed. He loved his wife and his immediate family, but sometimes it was exhausting being around such feisty women. He carried the two children into the kitchen. Charlie raised his eyebrows at him. "Your dinner is in the oven."

"Burnt from what I hear." Sam put the children down and pulled out a chair. "Where's Sue and Lee?"

"They are out the back enjoying the last of the sun." Charlie told him. "Beer?" He offered.

"I would love one." Sam took the cold can and snapped it open. He just put the can to his lips when there was a loud crash. He exchanged an alarmed look with Charlie. "What have they done now?"

Two guilty looking children filed out of the laundry room. Sam got up from his seat and strode over to them. "What happened?"

"I didn't mean it daddy. The washing jumped." Bella muttered, her hands behind her back.

"Jake?" Sam questioned.

"It did too." Jacob agreed. "The basket jumped and the washing flew."

"I bet it did." Sam was too tired to call then out on their lies, they always backed each other up anyway. "Come on then, we better clear it up before your Nanna sees the mess."

Jacob and Bella exchanged an anxious glance. The last thing they wanted to invoke was Nanna Sue's wrath. They quickly ran back to the laundry room to help Sam tidy up.

* * *

Charlie and Sue stood in the doorway to Jacob's room and watched him and Bella sleep. The two children had exhausted themselves getting into mischief as usual. They had both fallen asleep on the couch and Charlie had told Sam and Leah that it would be easier for Bella to stay. She could get grouchy if disturbed.

"They are growing up so fast." Sue said sadly as she held onto her husband's arm.

"I know." Charlie replied softly. His eyes wandered to the photograph that stood in pride of place next to Jacob's bed. His daughter and Jacob were both smiling into the camera, laughing. Jacob had his arms wrapped around Bella and she had her cheek resting against his. They looked happy vital and alive and that is how Charlie wanted his grandson to picture them. "I miss them both so much."

Sue kissed him on the cheek. "I know, we all do. I promised Billy we would go with him to visit their graves tomorrow. We can buy some flowers and let young Jake put them there."

"I'd like that." Charlie smiled affectionately at his wife. "We'll bring Bells with us too. Jake is always better when she's there."

"It's good that they have each other." Sue squeezed his hand. "Come on and let them sleep. I'll make you some hot coco and perhaps we could look through the family album."

"I love you Sue." Charlie whispered.

"I love you too." Sue gave her husband another gentle kiss before leading him down the hall.

_FIN..._

_**A/N-thanks for reading! I really wanted to give Bella and Jake their HEA in this story, but it didn't really fit in with how I saw the story playing out in my mind. I could never imagine Jake being able to carry on without his Bella and vice versa. Bella had overused her powers and I felt I wouldn't be staying true to the story if I had her just miraculously recovering when I hadn't set up the plot that way. This way they are together, watching over the next generation. Thank you all for following the story and the awesome reviews. I really appreciate you all taking the time to read and review. Hugs, Nikki :)**_


End file.
